


微光（中）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	微光（中）

中  
一  
潜行车毕竟不是飞行器，尽管改造后的能量足以支持它进行长达二十六个小时的飞行，但航程的体感绝不能算十分舒适。为了安全，两人选择了在半高空、平流层和对流层的分界线行进，这是蓝湛对比了低空的城间飞行器和高空中远途航线之后得出的最安全路线。  
七十五分钟之后，车子无惊无险地闯过城市外围的最后一道防线，神经一直紧绷的两人终于同时轻轻呼出一口气。  
车内持续性的颠簸看起来并没有让蓝湛有什么不良反应，这令魏无羡有点安心，他看着蓝湛微微一笑，把驾驶模式切换成了自动，接着他想了想，为防万一又打开了夜视扫描——这也是改造的成果之一，它能最大程度的扫描潜行车外表的每一个角落，避免有探测仪啊电子眼之类可能暴露行踪的仪器附着在外头。  
魏无羡调暗了车内照明，道：“你去休息。”  
蓝湛设置了三小时的车内闹钟，道：“一会我来换你。”  
魏无羡立刻改成了五小时，说道：“你多睡一会，养伤。”  
蓝湛没有反对，站起身，走到用于储藏的压缩盒，用折叠刀很快做出一小盘蔬菜沙拉，加上一勺辣酱和切成方丁的能量块，配上一杯温水端到了驾驶台。  
魏无羡道：“不吃。”  
尽管这么说，可当他瞥了一眼摆盘十分好看的沙拉，话音还没落，肚子就咕噜噜地叫了起来。  
蓝湛道：“没有炊具，只能吃点冷食，到YM城中转的时候装一个吧。”  
魏无羡正要接过盘子，夜视扫描却忽然响起了报警声。  
一个约长1.7M，0.47M的多边不明金属物挂在潜行车的尾部。  
魏无羡皱眉，这几天连番的波折令他的被迫变得多疑而谨慎，他对操控台下达了语音命令：“进行详细扫描，武器准备。”  
潜行车开始了剧烈的颠簸，挂在尾部的不明物似乎以两条牵引臂链接在了尾部的防撞杆上，随着这阵颠簸，像一面旗子似的甩来甩去，完全隔音的合成材料外壳令蓝湛和魏无羡听不到那个物体发出了什么声音。  
蓝湛看起来比魏无羡冷静多了，他拍了拍抚养人绷成直线的手臂，道：“车外看来还需要加装一个声音接收器。”  
他一边说，一边伸出手，越过魏无羡所坐的驾驶座，在另一边的光键盘上调用了一条命令，无光波利用波长率映射出的全息投影在操控台上渐渐成型，那是一个圆脑袋、浑身灰扑扑的类人机械，它的电子眼在颠簸中咕噜咕噜地转个不停，看上去像老动画片里晃晕了的角色。在投影出现的同时，那个东西的数据也同时显示在了面板上。  
重量：90kg  
机体类别：服务科研型  
危险性：低  
是否对外链接：否  
机型：不明  
蓝湛看着全息投影没说话，尽管他不认识这台机械体，但是他对自己的抚养人实在是太熟悉了，只需一眼，他就能判断出这玩意是出自魏无羡的手笔。  
魏无羡瞠目结舌，手里的叉子掉回了盘中，发出一声清脆的响声。  
“……小、小苹果？？！？”

 

二  
小苹果以一个非常扭曲且难看的姿势向潜行车门一寸一寸地爬行，那副丑态看得魏无羡直皱眉，甚至不想承认这台愚蠢的机械出自自己的手笔。  
尽管如此，他还是任劳任怨地开启了潜行车的备用能源，伸出机械臂，辅助小苹果直至它走进车舱。  
Pomme I带着一身泥巴和灰土在舱门口跳脚，合金脑门把车顶敲得咣咣响，甩了魏无羡一脸脏水，恶声恶气道：“你！你！你这个没良心的主人，早上你把整颗苹果树送过来的时候我就意识到不对劲了！辛亏及时跟在你后头，否则，否则，哼！你凭什么把我一只机丢在实验室里！始乱终弃！”  
它的圆眼睛闪着红光，发出了震耳欲聋的汽笛声。  
蓝湛面无表情，对魏无羡道：“‘始乱终弃’是这么用的吗？”

魏无羡恼羞成怒，他根本不想解释小苹果的语言库为什么那么糟糕，于是掩盖似地狠狠拍了Pomme I的后脑勺一掌，那里有一个很隐蔽的静音按钮，接着机械助手发出的噪音戛然而止。  
魏无羡一脸严肃地说：“不许大声喧哗！蓝湛的耳朵和眼睛都受了伤。”  
小苹果扁扁嘴，总算注意到了站在魏无羡身边的蓝湛，它胸口升起一面光屏，上面很快地打出一行字：  
“他、他他他是谁？你的私生子吗？？你什么时候有了私生子，我怎么一点也不知情？！就算你一下子有了这么大的私生子，也不该抛弃你的好伙伴！”  
魏无羡道：“好，你现在知情了。”  
蓝湛一边慢悠悠地戴触控手套，一边道：“没必要，反正你马上就什么都不记得了。”  
小苹果一愣，随即迅速无比地躲到了魏无羡的身后，它的光屏也从胸口移动到了头顶，上面飞快地用字符表达着自己的不满态度：  
“什么？！你是打算把我彻底关机还是要重洗系统？天啊，就算你是魏无羡的小孩，也不可以枉顾人伦，做出冒犯长辈的事！！”  
魏无羡连忙转身，和蓝湛站到了一边，拒绝替小苹果提供庇护，道：  
“我从来不知道机械也能和人类一起论资排辈，就算要排，你也不算是他的长辈。”  
被两个人一起围攻的小苹果总算感受到了危机，它体表的所有灯同时闪烁起了红光，看起来可怜又委屈，光屏字写道：“天道不公，还有没有人权了！！”  
蓝湛道：“你不是人。”  
小苹果：“！！”  
小苹果：“天道不公，还有没有机械权了？！”  
魏无羡耸肩，道：“我们可是逃犯，平权法在这里无效。”  
魏无羡送出一条命令，小苹果身上的工作灯渐渐熄灭，头顶的光屏消失，人工眼球覆盖上了一层灰色的合金薄膜，终于完全地关机了。  
蓝湛拉过附着在车厢壁上的一台小型仪器，道：“探测器检验灯只对体表附着的有效，里面要拆开吗？”  
魏无羡毫不犹豫道：“拆！必须彻底检查，顺便继续你的机械课程。”

三  
Pomme I猛地从地板上跳了起来，它灵巧地避开了舱体低矮的部分，好免于自己的头部受到撞击，人工眼球映射出那个可恶的黑发人类正“一脸慈爱”地看一眼那个冷冰冰的银发少年，一边啃着一份看起来非常美味的果实拼盘。  
愤怒的情绪充斥着它的处理器，它用了比之前快了至少三分之二的速度完成了彻底启动，光屏投射出了它的3D形象，在制造人的眼前跳着脚叫道：  
“你们竟敢给我关机！我从出生到现在只受过五次这样的屈辱，每一次！每一次！！都是你！！”  
魏无羡漫不经心道：“初装七年，五次硬件升级，难道你不该是世上最幸福的机械？”  
光屏里跳脚的小苹果动作戛然而止，单脚着地张牙舞爪的姿势配上它的大圆脑袋，看起来蠢得像某种早已灭绝的奇蹄目四足生物。  
小苹果：“嗄？……升、升级？！”  
它目瞪口呆地看着自己的制造人插起一块罐头黄桃，小心翼翼地喂到了主驾驶座上的银发少年嘴里，甚至还无微不至地用手指抹掉了少年唇边沾上的果汁，更不可思议的是，沾了果汁的手指又送回了制造人的口中，这串动作自然至极，令它产生了：  
“我是不是视物系统出了问题”“要不就是我走错了房间”“我在这似乎有点多余”等一系列的思维反应。  
制造人用一种比棉花糖还柔软的语调问：“甜吗？”  
银发少年低声回答：“甜。”  
制造人道：“那我待会给你切一盘。”  
少年道：“不用，我自己来。”  
制造人道：“你只会给自己切能量块！”  
少年道：“比你浪费食物强些。”  
制造人语塞片刻，道：“……好吧，如果你不肯给自己吃点好吃的，我就拒绝吃能量块以外的任何食物，包括……嗯……”  
他冲少年眨了眨右眼。  
少年瞥了制造人一眼，又立刻移开，他视线低垂，定在操作台上，看上去在认真地驾驶着潜行车——小苹果非常确定地判断他没有，少年的心跳加快，血压上升，耳朵附近皮肤很薄的地方红色上升了0.5个色度，尽管呼吸平稳，却比刚才频率快了0.21倍——少年淡然道：“你可以试试。”  
制造人道：“上次你喂给我那半口就蛮好吃的，肯定是因为口感有所改进！”  
制造人为了显示自己的决心，拿起盘子里一大块切好的能量块直接吃了起来，然而在极短的时间里变了脸色。  
怎么还不赶紧吐出来？小苹果想，他喉咙附近的肌肉已经出现抽搐反应了……嗯？我什么时候有了透视功能和判断人类身体状况的功能？难道魏无羡这家伙没有像上次骗我关机那样，仅仅安装一个让他自己享受的局部控温器，而是真的给我的硬件升级了吗？！  
它开始了对自己机体的自查，自查占用了它超过90%的内存，导致它的人工眼球映射出银发少年和制造人开始了一个长吻的镜头时，没有任何多余的内存对这个画面进行逻辑判断了。

 

四  
蓝湛拽过魏无羡的领子，他的本意很单纯，藉着亲吻去勾魏无羡嘴里的能量块，一开始他趁其不备抢过来不少，但很快被对方觉察，开始了拦截防备，于是他的行动从突袭变成了拉锯战，两人的舌尖你来我往，你推我搡，勾勾缠缠之时泌出了别样的调味料，竟让难吃的能量块甜蜜的仿佛美味佳肴，那滋味莹润了连吃好几顿冷冻食物的魏无羡的味蕾，令他舍不得放开少年甜美的唇舌。  
蓝湛支起身，从上方以一个侵略的姿势搂住了抚养人的脖颈，他在魏无羡的唇瓣间厮磨，在柔软的口腔内抢夺，直到把最后一点能量块夺回自己的领地，吞食一空，他才恋恋不舍地咬了咬魏无羡的下唇，终于把人放开。  
魏无羡拍了拍蓝湛的后腰，他的脸颊还有点发烫，理智告诉他这样不行，他必须立刻开始用相对温和的办法，把有点想走歪路的养子拉回正确的方向，但是在他心里同时又有另一个声音，那个声音很诱人，并且不断地劝诱着：  
“他是你的，他的生命里只有你一个人，除了你，他还能去找谁呢？你明明也很喜欢他呀。”  
独占这个人的想法充斥着魏无羡的脑海，他差一点就要被恶魔的果实诱惑了，心底某个隐秘的角落甚至还闪过了甜腻的花香、修长白皙的手指，甚至无数个清晨与夜晚，来自于少年身上的体温。  
他结结巴巴地说道：“……蓝、蓝湛……你……”  
一面光屏猛然窜了出来，小苹果再次祭出了全息投影，它的脸上带着可疑的红晕，身上穿着一身恶俗的粉红色荷叶边小裙子，大圆脑袋上甚至模拟出了一对猫耳朵搭配，这和它墨绿色的机体摆在一起简直辣眼睛。可显然小苹果并没有这个自觉，它捏着裙角，扭捏道：  
“魏、魏无羡……我现在相信你是天下最厉害的制造人、抚养人，同时也是我最棒的主人！AXXII芯片的感觉真是棒呆了，我感到浑身上下充满了最纯正的能量，我要送你一朵小红花，给你点一万个赞。”  
魏无羡骤然清醒，他说不出是庆幸还是失落，赶苍蝇似地把小苹果的全息影像打散，斥责道：“知道我好还不赶紧滚过来轮班，驾驶程序和路线图已经装给你了，我和蓝湛都需要休息。”  
被打散的全息影像很快又聚合重现，小苹果十分少女地转了个圈，道：“尽管你用词那么粗鲁，大度的我也勉强可以包容，现在我已经接管了控制台，你们可以离开了。”  
魏无羡跟着蓝湛站起身，他打算让伤号睡舒服的折叠床，于是拖出薄被开始往地上铺，走在前面的少年忽然身体一歪，看上去马上就要摔倒，但是立刻扶着舱壁稳住了平衡，少年没有发出任何声音，若无其事地坐在了一直没有收起的折叠床边。  
魏无羡看得心一疼，抱着被子走过去，道：“要不要……我陪你一起睡？”  
蓝湛看着抚养人眨了眨左眼，往里挪了挪，反问：“不一起睡吗？”

 

五  
晨曦从夜色的边缘渐渐铺满了整片平原，这是在人工都市M城里看不到的天然美景，经历了四十多个小时的飞行，潜行车在僻静的丘陵落回了地面，它沿着并不宽阔的道路向东方奔驰，弯曲的道路前方，坐落着一个灰扑扑的小镇。  
小镇叫YL镇，从远处看是摊平的一大片，仿佛从废墟里东拼西凑出来的低矮金属建筑，没有高层楼体，也没有空中运行的交通工具，它又丑又不起眼，却是东南部最大的二手机械交易中心，最棒的是这个交易中心，镇上有不会被系统记录的划卡器，每天都有成千上万的点数通过这些划卡器变成灰黑色，再经过层层倒手和洗白交到幕后的老板手中。  
魏无羡因公来过这里几次，每次都是走马观花，直接下拍卖场，但是镇子不大，店铺密集得像集成罐头，就算没有向导也不用担心买不到想要的东西。  
他身上带着积蓄的全部点数，总数不算多，但他并不打算去拍卖场购买昂贵的成品，仅仅需要补充一些基础零件罢了，除此以外，他和蓝湛还需要添置点小工具。  
潜行车在地面上被切换成了节省能源的自动模式，在到达YL镇之前的这点时间，Pomme I头一次调用了新装入的“乔装改扮”程序，对魏无羡和蓝湛进行了面部掩饰。  
它用阴影和极少的垫料加高了魏无羡的鼻梁和一侧眉骨，在鼻梁上点上许多灰黑色的小雀斑和凸凹不平的痘痕，仅仅用了三分钟，英俊的制造人就被它画成了一个斜眼加大酒糟鼻子的丑男，小苹果欣赏了一番自己的杰作，赞叹道：  
“喔，魏，你现在就像一个艺术品。”  
魏无羡对着镜子照了照，深表赞同，道：“不错，作为一台机械，你在抽象派的艺术天赋已经登峰造极了。”  
小苹果对等在一旁的蓝湛招招手，示意他坐在自己眼前，同时问道：“呃……对了，你叫什么来着？”  
蓝湛道：“蓝湛。”  
Pomme I很突兀地顿住了，它的人工眼球微微发出一圈光晕，在一阵轻微的震颤后，机体很快回复了原状，它仔细地扫视了一番，说道：“眼睛不是很好掩饰，可能要费点力气。”  
魏无羡兴致勃勃道：“不要紧，材料还有很大一盒，你可以尽情发挥。”  
三十分钟后，潜行车在YL镇角落的一座无人停车场停了下来，车上走下了一个黑发斜眼的高个子丑男，接着是一个有着蓝色长发的仿真人偶。人偶栩栩如生，皮肤仿佛上好的白瓷，尽管它的右半张脸被人为地损毁了，可瑕疵反倒更加衬托出了它的精致和美貌。  
魏无羡低声嘱咐道：“待会尽量少说话，除了简单应答不要说任何长句子。”  
蓝湛问：“为什么Pomme I刚才会对我进行认主？”  
魏无羡笑了起来，道：“挺好的，别看Pomme I总是做蠢事，但是它有最全面的辅助程序，装上武器系统之后就是一台披着研究型机器人外皮的保镖了，只要我们在一起，认谁当主人，有什么区别吗？”  
蓝湛握住了魏无羡的手，暗蓝色的瞳孔看起来欲语还休，他问：“那你愿意……和我在一起吗？”  
魏无羡的心跳漏了半拍，有色瞳膜伪装出来的蓝眼睛是那么的深邃动人，杀伤力大得几乎令他窒息。

 

六  
魏无羡艰难地吞了吞口水，道：“那、那个……蓝湛，我们不是一直生活在一起吗……”  
蓝湛一字一句道：“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
魏无羡抬头看了看天空，又低头看了看脚边的小石子，最后不情不愿地和养子对视，道：“蓝湛，别……”  
蓝湛打断道：“我喜欢你。”  
魏无羡道：“……说出来……唉……。”  
他叹了口气。  
蓝湛道：“为什么不让我说？”  
魏无羡斟酌再三，道：“蓝湛，这件事我们能不能……暂缓？等买完东西，找间僻静的酒吧或者房间，我们需要一场一对一的对话。”他想起了前一阵查阅过的“叛逆期少年心理研究”类目的书籍，又补充了一句，“嗯，一场成年人之间的对话。”  
蓝湛点点头，松开了手。  
魏无羡偷偷松了一口气，在刚开始养育蓝湛的时候，两个人难免磕磕碰碰一言不合闹冷战，他很快就意识到太过忙碌的工作令他无暇顾及养子的情绪。因此，隔一段时间，他会和养子坐下来，开诚布公地谈一谈，这个小小的活动不仅增进了感情，也令魏无羡渐渐体会到了家庭独有的温馨。  
尽管随着蓝湛年龄和学问的增长，他在辩论中渐渐落了下风，只好不断地妥协让步，最后甚至把家务和理财大权都移交给了养子，但同时，他也总算能从不擅长的这些杂事中解脱出来，稍微休息休息了。  
两人穿过空旷如野的停车场，转过街角，顺着路边古朴的金属指向标走了至少十五分钟，遇上了镇上的第一个原住民。  
原住民个子不高，长相很讨喜，只是怎么看都像是不务正业的纨绔子弟，他穿着一套古怪的对襟长袍，手里拿着一柄用竹子和纸片糊成的折叠玩具，看上去应该是什么仿古品。当他看到魏无羡与蓝湛，立刻露出一个亲切的笑容迎了上来。  
原住民道：“你好，先生，我的名字叫聂怀桑，请问您是去拍卖场、还是直接找店铺，我这里有最齐全的商品列表，当然，如果您有什么‘特殊要求’，也可以直接问我。”  
魏无羡道：“抱歉，不需要。”  
他拉着蓝湛的胳膊快步往前走，把这个古怪的家伙甩在了身后。  
聂怀桑没有一点要追过来的意思，他站在原地，把仿古折扇啪啦一声打开，缓缓摇了摇，冲两个人的背影喊道：  
“第一个路口左转是店铺街，右转是地下拍卖场，如果你们在镇子上遇到什么麻烦，可以回来这里找我喔。”  
“这是镇子上的向导，他们会从你购物的店铺里提取分成。”魏无羡一边走，一边低声对蓝湛解释，“但是我打算先自己看看，主动送上门的向导，总觉得有点不怀好意。你要是对我的决定有异议，可以说‘不’，或者‘不是’，理由我晚上再听。这里的信息很闭塞，外头的风声一时半会传不到这里，我们可以多逗留几天。”  
蓝湛“嗯”了一声，他还从来没有在现实世界里和魏无羡并排在街上散步，这是个新奇的体验，他想在记忆里好好留存这一刻。  
尽管魏无羡对自己的告白保留了答案，但少年对恋情从不持有乐观的态度，仅仅说出那句话已经让他十分心满意足了。

 

七  
到了第一个路口，即使不提前告知，只要长着眼睛，任谁都看得出两边都是什么样的店铺。  
左边是一条胡同似的窄路，路两旁是鳞次栉比的小铺，很多甚至不会在门楣挂店铺名，店头只标出了售卖物品的种类；而路的右边则是截然不同的风格，一个比一个更加奢靡豪华的大门接着仅有一两层高的地面建筑，入口或者是幽深的下坡，或者干脆是下行电梯，而大门口或坐或站着漂亮英俊、穿着正式的侍者们。  
魏无羡目不斜视，径自越过路口继续往前走，第二个路口非常近，他领着蓝湛拐了个弯，左绕右转，终于在一个挂着浅绿色灯牌的矮房门口停了下来。他按了按浅绿色灯牌上的小按钮，房门自动打开，沿着一条昏暗狭长的走廊往里走不到两步，一面九宫格子似的菜单就浮现在了两个人的眼前，菜单上面用闪烁的荧光字写着“教室”、“医院”、“公车”等字样，手指点上去，不仅能看到文字介绍，还可以浏览每个房间的全息影像。  
魏无羡毫不犹豫地点选了“普通”，支付了三天的点数，“交易成功”后，右手边一个隐蔽的小窗户从下拉开了一条缝，缝隙透出稀薄的灯光，从里面丢出来一枚手环，接着，一个苍老的声音极为吝惜地抛出一句“钥匙”，便“砰”地关上了窗。  
尽管视野不好，魏无羡还是看出了蓝湛眼中的疑惑，但现在并不是解释说明的好时机，两个人一前一后继续走到了走廊的尽头，进了电梯，刷过手环，电梯先是下降，接着平移，最后直接停在了一个仿木门前，也就是刚才魏无羡订好的房间。  
房间进门就是客厅，卧房在靠里的拐角，浅色系的布置显得房内干净而温馨，和昏暗压抑的入口风格截然不同，门一关，魏无羡立刻像散了架似地歪倒在了沙发上，道：  
“呼~真刺激，这可是第一次和你光明正大地走在外头！比偷拿便利店的赠品纸巾还让人心惊胆战。”  
蓝湛从衣兜里摸出探测器检验灯，魏无羡却挥了挥手，道：“别担心，不用检查，这是一家全球连锁的情侣酒店，如果说世上有什么地方能躲进去永远不被Lord发现，那么一定是这里，可惜这儿的房费贵得要命，还不提供任何食品，不然咱们完全可以在这里住到老死为止。”  
蓝湛道：“谨慎点好。”  
魏无羡叹气，道：“行吧，你让它自己扫，咱们开始干正事。”  
他开始在外套里东摸一块，西摸一片，扣扣索索捣鼓出来一小堆零件，就着茶几开始了徒手拼装，在开工之前，他还很有闲情逸致地拉过茶几上的电子钟计时。  
很快，一个迷你终端在魏无羡的手里完工，他按下计时器，看了一眼，得意地举起来在蓝湛眼前晃了晃，道：“2分48秒，上次你用了多久？”  
蓝湛道：“1分57秒。”  
魏无羡道：“哈，不愧是我的儿子，下次你来拼。”  
他带上触控手套，拉开光屏，随即出现了Pomme I的大脸。  
Pomme I不满地抱怨道：“怎么用了这么久？你们该不会是背着我偷偷约会去了吧！”  
魏无羡道：“离我们分开似乎才过了三十分钟，该不会是一无所获，你才故意用抱怨掩饰自己的失败吧？”  
Pomme I道：“呸呸呸，你才失败，你作出来的全机种都是失败品。”  
魏无羡深以为然，点头道：“你说得对。”

 

八  
蓝湛从眼罩边沿拉出光镜片，快速扫视了一遍房间，沙发下、餐桌的附属小抽屉、穿衣镜下面的小箱子都显示出了不明电子产品，他拿着探测器半跪在魏无羡的身旁，摸索一番，找出来一个和摆在穿衣镜下方一模一样的浅蓝色小箱子。  
那是个密码箱，没有操作面板，没有钥匙孔，蓝湛把它放在茶几上，往魏无羡那边推了推。  
魏无羡连忙侧过屏幕不让小苹果看到那个小箱子，接着摘下手环丢给蓝湛，一边道：“用这个能打开，自己拿进卧室去看，想玩一会也行，总、总之……这不是什么危险的玩意。”  
蓝湛有点不解，但还是乖乖地捧着箱子和手环进屋去了。  
魏无羡看了一眼少年的背影，不知为何脸颊竟有点微微发烧，他定了定神，对小苹果道：“好了，闲聊结束，开始报告你的进度。”  
小苹果刚刚通过“魏无羡制作出来的机种都是失败品”和“Pomme I是魏无羡制造的”得出了“Pomme I是失败品”的推论，“沮丧”这个繁冗数据流占用了它高达80%的内存。  
小苹果气呼呼道：“尽管身为一个失败品，我还是按照你的要求入侵了镇内公共系统，他们的防火墙太老旧了，简直不堪一击，很大一部分数据就摆在公众平台上让人随意浏览。”  
魏无羡问：“拿到价目表和地图了吗？”  
小苹果道：“拿到了一部分。”  
魏无羡道：“把拿到价目表先传过来。”  
小苹果打开了定点传送，道：“没有成本价，只有今年的均价和现价。”  
魏无羡打开接收到的文件，开始快速浏览，道：“这些就够了，也用不着去刺探别人的成本价，你退出的时候扫尾了吧？”  
小苹果发出两声短暂的汽笛声，道：“当然，这么低端的网络架构，恐怕比我的年龄还大一倍，但是你勤勤恳恳的小助手还是认真地运行了最高级别的扫尾程序。”  
魏无羡口不对心地称赞道：“做得好，不愧是用AXXII芯片的机械助理，称职极了。”  
他找到机械类目，接着开始往下找零件类，这时一根修长的手指从身后伸了过来，在光屏上快速输入了一串6位的字符，又点了表格右上方的搜索键，只用了不到0.001秒的时间，所有的机械基础零件都被筛选了出来。  
蓝湛道：“类目里有商品编码，零件的头六位是固定的数字和字母组合。”  
他站在沙发背后，手越过魏无羡的肩膀在光屏上滑行，于是魏无羡把光屏调大了一点，向后靠上沙发靠背，仰头问：“累不累？累的话我来记。”  
蓝湛微微摇头，开始一页页把表格往后翻。  
魏无羡问：“盒子打开了？”  
“嗯。”蓝湛答道，他目不转睛地盯着光屏，但是两个人离得实在是太近了，他的下巴几乎枕上了抚养人的肩，于是魏无羡清晰地看见了养子睫毛的震颤。  
魏无羡挑眉，笑着问：“好玩吗？”  
蓝湛停手，侧转视线，盯着魏无羡道：“魏，讨论这个问题之前，你需要先给我一个答案。”  
他的眼神直白极了，看得魏无羡心里发毛，连脊背都沁出了一层薄汗。

 

九  
魏无羡被蓝湛看得直发毛，心里道声糟糕，他才刚刚逃过一劫，偏偏又在这个节骨眼上主动去撞枪口，他简直想狠狠抽自己一个嘴巴，暗自骂道，让你嘴贱，让你忍不住逗人玩，怎么办，玩脱了吧，这下怎么收场。  
他张张嘴，想找点借口，可是蓝湛却率先移开了视线，停止了继续逼问，继续翻起了价格表。  
沉默的气氛令魏无羡感到有点尴尬，于是道：“那个……”  
蓝湛目不斜视，道：“嘘，别捣乱。”  
魏无羡抓抓头发，只好把话吞回去。  
他把鞋子蹬掉，整个人在沙发上蜷缩起来，蓝湛顺势双臂一左一右把他环在中间，沙发靠背非常矮，两个人的上半身紧紧贴在了一起，少年的体温很快透过布料传了过来，很暖，却比紧张得浑身冒汗的魏无羡还热，少年的手指修长，骨节分明，露出来的一小截手腕显得有一点纤细。魏无羡盯着那个手腕发呆，脑子里乱糟糟地一会飘出“叛逆期少年心理研究学”，一会又想起蓝湛失明的那只眼睛，一会脑子交替闪烁过Windtrynm和Yang说过的话，但这所有杂乱无章的思绪，最后仍旧落在了今后的行程上。  
他的计划叙述起来非常简单，给蓝湛做一个仿生眼球，找那位“最好的生物专家”帮忙修复，然后送蓝湛去Lord官方地图上那个灰色的，标示着“无人危险区”的地方。  
然而魏无羡非常清楚这个计划的可实施性是多么的低，除了制造仿生眼球之外，其余的每一个字都充满了不确定因素：数年没联系的那位“最好的生物专家”是否还在进行“仿生机械与人体再造修复技术”的课题，怎么避开Lord的网络联系上YM城中心区的这位“最好的生物专家”，能否说服他同意直接在蓝湛身上都手术，一切的一切都无法确定。  
而这远远还不是最难的，等修复好了蓝湛的眼睛，他要如何突破Lord的十三层封锁线抵达“无人危险区”？仅凭几只临时拼装的激光器和Pomme I的战斗力，这不啻于以卵击石，白白送死。  
况且，“无人危险区”是否真的是“另一个体系的社会”，那里真的存在“反抗Lord组织”吗？  
魏无羡不难想象等Windtrynm和Yang的争斗告一段落，无论哪一方取得了胜利，都会寻迹而来，找自己秋后算账，很快他和蓝湛就会无处可藏。  
更重要的一点是，从他们逃离M城抵达这里的两天里，先是蓝湛受伤需要静养，紧接着是小苹果的搅局，他还没来得及把这个计划对养子进行说明，就……就……  
“我喜欢你。”  
这句话比所有的逆境都更加沉重地压在了魏无羡的肩上，他快被这仅仅的四个字压垮了，并且，最糟糕的是，尽管如此，他仍然清晰地感受到了心底那无法压抑的……狂喜。  
魏无羡想得出神，来自背后的那片暖意是支撑他走到现在的所有力量。  
“噗通”、“噗通”、“噗通”，少年有力的心跳随着暖意而来，动摇着他的身心和意志力，他抬眼，发现蓝湛不知何时翻阅完了表格，此时正一动不动地抱着他，看着他，这样的眼神共渡的无数个日子里被他无数次地忽略，而却仍然那么的直白而坚定，安静又炽热。

 

十  
“你不就是仗着……仗着……”  
魏无羡站起身，从养子双臂圈出来的桎梏里落荒而逃，他先是焦躁地在客厅中来回走动，看上去既愤怒又生气，他走了好几圈，最后猛地坐在了沙发的另一侧，咬牙切齿道，“就算我对你没有那种意思，我也离不开你，你不就是仗着这一点，才一再逼我回答的吗？！更何况……更何况……”  
魏无羡猛地一拍茶几，巨大的响声没有吓退蓝湛，反倒疼得他自己眼角泛红。  
蓝湛从沙发后面绕了过来，站姿令他得以俯视自己的抚养人，他的动作明明缓慢又优雅，却头一次让魏无羡感到咄咄逼人。  
蓝湛问道：“更何况……什么？”  
魏无羡皱着眉，嘴巴抿成了一条线。  
没得到回应的蓝湛又问：“你觉得我在强迫你？”  
魏无羡愠道：“难道不是吗？！”  
蓝湛道：“你想延后表态，我同意了，你主动提起，我也不过问了一句，你觉得我在强迫你。”  
蓝湛的结论犀利而精准，令魏无羡哑口无言。  
他单膝跪在了魏无羡的面前，接着道：“‘你离不开我’，这是个结论，不能作为指责我的前提。”  
魏无羡虚弱地辩解道：“你不懂……”  
蓝湛道：“对，我不懂，那你就解释给我听，拒绝我一点也不难，应该担心被抛弃的明明是我。”  
魏无羡道：“我是你的养父。”  
蓝湛道：“嗯。”  
魏无羡道：“我应该让你健康的长大，把你引到正确的道路上去，等你能融入有更多人的社会里，你就不会再拘泥于一个只有我构成的小圈子里了……我不能这么自私，更何况……更何况，我现在甚至不能给你一个安全的环境，我……我怎么能……”  
蓝湛抱住了魏无羡的腰，目不转睛地看着抚养人，道：  
“我爱你，魏无羡。”  
少年的声音和身体一起在颤抖，仿佛下一刻就要哭出来了。  
“无论会不会碰上其他人，到今天为止，我的生命里超过一半的时间都只有你，只看着你。”  
“如果现在还不能打动你，那就等下去，到二十五岁、三十五岁的时候再试试，我可以用一辈子的时间等下去。”  
“除了你谁都不想要……不是你就不行。”  
一点湿润的什么东西，滴落在了蓝湛的发顶，接着，那个人终于紧紧地回拥住了他。  
抚养人的呼吸凌乱而急促，声音也沙哑得不成样子，他在蓝湛的耳畔低声道：  
“我也……我也……蓝湛……”  
蓝湛轻抚着魏无羡的后背，他的心情仿佛飘在云中翻腾，尽管他从抚养人逻辑上的小错误撬开了缺口，可他仍旧有些不可置信。  
抚养人嗫嚅许久，终于下定决心，自暴自弃道：  
“我也……喜欢你啊，比你想象的……更加……”  
“喜欢你。”

 

十一  
下午三点，正是小铺街最热闹的时候。  
魏无羡牵着重新伪装成人偶的蓝湛在人群里穿梭，他已经摘下了那个化妆出来的丑鼻子，戴着一顶压低鸭舌帽勉强算个伪装，直接走进了第一家店铺。  
店老板是个中年人，看见有客人来，倒也没有刻意迎接的意思，仅仅是点了点头，问：“买还是卖？不收机械人偶。”  
魏无羡道：“看看零件，有清单吗？”  
店老板拿出一摞光学板，道：“一级零件红色标签，二级零件绿，三级蓝，再往上的没有。”  
在M城，光学板差不多在十年前已经被光屏替代，尽管光学板的复合材料很轻薄，但是容量不大，更是远远比不上在空气中投影出来的光屏方便。魏无羡十分怀念地拿过边沿贴着红标签的光学板，手指在上面划来划去，他把板子放在蓝湛看得到的地方，三十几页很快就被他翻完了。  
魏无羡道：“老板，你这儿的零件有点贵，能便宜吗。”  
老板道：“买的多给折扣，你打算要多少？”  
魏无羡道：“清单里的一级零件差不多我要拿三分之一，一样两件，二级要五十种，每种十个。”  
老板道：“二级不全，不一定能配齐，这个量我能给你八折。”  
魏无羡点点头，说声“再看看”，把板子放了回去，拉着蓝湛走出了店铺。  
出了门，蓝湛低声道：“贵。”  
魏无羡仿佛是自言自语，又像是用人偶的录音功能在进行记录，道：“就算加上折扣，也至少贵了40%。”  
蓝湛道：“是。”  
魏无羡道：“走，去下一家。”  
两个人在小铺街逛了两个小时，把街边的店铺都问了个遍，遗憾的是尽管价格上稍有差别，但是至少也要比他们提前从公共系统里查到的均价高了30%。  
魏无羡看了天，夕阳把天空染成了橙黄，几片丝绵般的云彩晕染着由暖蓝到灰黄的渐变，很快这条街就会变暗，也快到了小店铺们打烊的时间。  
他略作犹豫，打算先找家饮食去买点外卖，今天先到此为止，正在这个时候，有人侧面拍了拍他的肩，很热络地道：  
“嗨~好久不见。”  
魏无羡：“……”  
蓝湛：“……”  
还是那副讨喜的笑容，还是那套古怪的长袍，还是那柄奇怪的折叠玩具。  
魏无羡道：“并不久。”  
聂怀桑笑道：“一日不见，如隔三秋，我们已经隔了一个半秋了，当然算好久不见。”  
魏无羡：“……我不需要向导。”  
聂怀桑笑道：“别这么戒备嘛，我是看您两位在旺铺街了这么久，想请你们到我店里坐坐，有免费的红茶和点心喔。”  
魏无羡：“……”  
蓝湛：“……”  
聂怀桑又道：“看来逛街逛得并不怎么开心？”  
他顶着两个人警惕怀疑的眼神，若无其事地拉开手里的折叠玩具开始扇风，这副做派很像远古题材电影里的镜头，看得人牙痒，无比想揍。  
而本人似乎浑然不觉，笑呵呵又抛下一个诱饵，道：“我的店铺也有你需要的零件，只是……最近治安不太好，晚上最好不要让这位小兄弟出来闲晃喔。”  
魏无羡皱了皱眉，把蓝湛往身后拽了拽，可惜没拽动，反倒被蓝湛护在了身后。  
魏无羡无奈，只得道：“……也好，正好有事想问你。”  
聂怀桑用玩具往小路上一指，道：“我知道你想问什么，能说的一定知无不言。”  
蓝湛道：“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。”  
聂怀桑叹了口气，道：“正是有事相求，才不得不多用手段呀。”

 

十二  
聂怀桑的店绕了九转十八弯，等三个人总算坐在了店铺的待客厅里，天色早已彻底暗下来了。  
魏无羡看了一眼雕花木桌上摆的红茶，汤色橙红，很快便蕴浮起了沁人心脾的香，却没有碰，问道：“你怎么知道他不是机械人偶？”  
聂怀桑道：“靠猜？”  
蓝湛用指节敲了敲桌面，道：“理由？”  
聂怀桑吓得一抱头，差点从桌边滚下去，道：“别别别！！别恐吓我，我一害怕，就什么都不知道了！！”  
在M城的时候，一旦魏无羡要做不靠谱的事，蓝湛就会用这一招治他，没想到对聂怀桑竟然同样适用。  
蓝湛道：“给你三分钟。”  
聂怀桑快速地说道：“一开始我的确没猜出来但是看到他看你的眼神不太像看一件物品并且你们在出来的时候虽然衣服没换可是他的相貌却变了我立刻就猜到或许你们是乔装改扮就顺手查了一下你们的资料就在这里你们可以先看看！！”  
他转动拇指上的套环，一块光屏立了起来，上面清晰地显示出两张通缉令，通缉令细致地描绘了魏无羡和蓝湛的半身全息影像和简单信息，最下方批捕人的地方写着：Yang。  
魏无羡蹙眉，道：“果然是它赢了。”  
蓝湛道：“预料之中。”  
魏无羡把通缉令拨开，问道：“你把我们带过来，是打算以此要挟，还是告密领赏金？”  
聂怀桑道：“你是S级维修师魏无羡，能获得你的帮助，对我、对我的家族而言，告密那点赏金实在算不了什么，既然二位没有什么心思吃点心，也不愿意轻易地相信我，那么就请先看一看这个。”  
他站起身，拉开一层又一层的布幔，长形的房间后面是一个被合成材料墙隔断的恒温无菌室，无菌室里有一个巨大的，充满了营养液的救生舱，救生舱的里面，睡着一名高大的男子。  
再仔细看，那个男人的腿、手臂和躯干连接的地方都有着明显的缝合痕迹，但这远远不至于令他长睡不醒，最重的创伤在他脖颈和头颅处，那里被整齐地切割成了两块，仅靠几根生物导管，连同营养液一起，维持着这个男子的一线生机。  
魏无羡并不算是一个特别关心时政的人，却也认得躺在救生舱里这名男子的脸，他不可置信地问道：“……这是……聂明玦？那名失踪的五星上将？！”  
聂怀桑转过身，对魏无羡深深鞠了一躬，道：“请你救我大哥。”  
魏无羡道：“……这，这不可能，他怎么会变成这副样子？！”  
聂怀桑有些犹豫，最终说道：“不知道。”  
蓝湛道：“魏是机械师，不是医生。”  
聂怀桑道：“他的基因链已经被辐射光彻底破坏，肉体的修复和再生都不可能了，只有机械师制造的仿生机械体……或许能让他醒来。”  
“……先不说辐射光是早已禁用的武器，”魏无羡试着搞清楚状况，于是一边整理思路一边问道，“新闻上说他为了保护别人误闯了无人危险区，接着失去了联系，搜索队至今还在尽力搜寻他，可他……可他怎么会躺在这里，并且会……”  
聂怀桑道：“我已经试过了所有的办法，你知道，”他指了指天空，以此代指“Lord”，“无论它多么想把自己融入人类，也绝对不会允许一个人拥有整套机械的身体，挑衅它的绝对权威，更何况这个人是一名打败过机械智能的将军。我已经走投无路了，如果不是遇到你们，我只能铤而走险去绑架一个机械师了。”  
蓝湛道：“我们还没有答应。”  
聂怀桑道：“为什么不答应，我既有威胁你们的条件，同时也有你们需要的资源。实不相瞒，YL镇都是我的产业，包括你们入侵公共平台，你的那台机械助手，全都在我的监视之中，只要我传一条信息，街上所有的店铺都会拒绝贩卖给你任何物品，万不得已的情况下，我也不介意给M城的子机发一封信，尽管这违背了我和任何机械机构合作的原则，但是为了家人，我也只能用强迫的方式逼你接受了。只要魏老师愿意替我制造一台仿生机械身体，无论你们需要什么，我都可以双手奉上，武器，材料，能量，零件，甚至是伪造的身份和通行证。”  
蓝湛道：“制造身体不难，但是你打算怎么安装？”  
聂怀桑一愣，道：“你们和医生联手，不能把人安装进去吗？”  
魏无羡叹了口气，道：“不能。”  
他看着聂怀桑瞬间垮下来的肩膀和绝望的表情，伸出手拍了拍他的肩，又道：“但是，我知道一个人，或许他可以试试。”

 

十三  
魏无羡抱着自己的养子大哭了一场，尽管这让他感到丢脸，还搞坏了小苹果精心画出来的丑鼻子伪装，但是适当的发泄后，一直压抑在他心头的黑云消散了不少，尽管未知的因素一点也没有改变，但是，为了仅有的一线生机，他不介意拼一拼，无论付出任何的代价。  
他黏黏糊糊地抱着蓝湛的腰不放，这还是他头一次在没有睡昏头，完全清醒的时候直白地向蓝湛撒娇，尽管他一边暗自唾弃自己是个没用的大人，一边贪恋着这个还不宽阔，却极其温暖的怀抱。  
所以当他和蓝湛手牵手走出暂住的旅馆时，眼睛还稍微有点肿，好在逛了大半个下午，已经消得差不多了。  
聂怀桑领着两个人回到了桌子前，这一次，魏无羡没再拒绝那些精美的点心。  
蓝湛看了看时间，道：“魏，你做一台机械体要多久？”  
魏无羡道：“材料、工具齐全的话，最多三天，”他颇为怀疑地看了一眼聂怀桑，接着对蓝湛道，“就算不齐全，有你和小苹果，四五天总也能做好。”  
蓝湛点点头，道：“但是你不清楚把人脑该匹配什么样的机型。”  
魏无羡道：“对，所以当务之急，要先联系到那个人。”  
聂怀桑道：“有通缉令在，出了YL镇，我无法保证你们的安全。”  
蓝湛道：“线上联络呢？”  
聂怀桑问：“你们不能使用通讯设备，一旦联网，立刻就会被Lord追踪。”  
蓝湛看了一眼聂怀桑，道：“让他出面。”  
魏无羡道：“这个人戒心很重，脾气也不好。万幸的是他就在离这里不远的YM城。”  
蓝湛一怔，深深地看了魏无羡一眼，声音一沉，道：“看来就算没遇上聂将军，你也打算去找这个人。”  
魏无羡道：“只有他能修复你的眼睛。”  
蓝湛想也不想，断然拒绝：“用不着。”  
魏无羡一愣，蹭地站起身，他张口想说点什么，终究是顾忌到聂怀桑在场，于是忍了又忍，压着火气道：“这件事我们晚点再谈，无论如何，我们也要先联系到澄……呃……这个人。”  
聂怀桑看二人气氛凝重，连忙打圆场，重新沏满了茶，道：“咳咳，所谓好事多磨，何必着急，你看，我大哥躺了三年，我也没着急……毕竟着急我也没办法救醒他，或者你们像我一样多等上几年，那个人主动就过来了呢？”  
魏无羡道：“不行，必须尽快找到他。”  
聂怀桑叹了口气，拿起茶杯转了转，忽然眼睛一亮，道：“有一位朋友这么告诉过我，在走投无路，想不出办法的时候，就把条件一一列出来，重新梳理一遍，或许就能迎刃而解。”  
魏无羡道：“有些道理。”  
聂怀桑手指沾了点茶水，在桌子上画上两个圈，中间连起一条线，道：“首先，我们找的这个人离YL镇不远，浮空巴士三十分钟的距离；第二，通缉令的原因，你们两个人不能离开YL镇；第三，不能使用通用虚拟网和公用通讯；第四，需要魏先生亲自联络，才能消除这个人的戒心。”  
蓝湛道：“YL镇的公共平台用的不是通用虚拟网。”  
聂怀桑脸上现出几分吃惊，道：“咦……你怎么知道的……你们什么时候登入过那个平台？那是我哥以前业余架设的，是个封闭的局域战斗用通讯平台，他对古武器很感兴趣……虽然他总是训斥我不务正业，但是外出时会给我带一些古文书和文物藏品，我会在拍卖会搜集些有意思的古武器和他交换……其实……”  
蓝湛打断道：“通讯平台？可以向外发射信号吗？”  
魏无羡忽然一拍桌，站了起来，道：“我知道了！单兵电台！聂将军的古武器藏品里有没有单兵电台？！我们就用那个！”

 

十四  
魏无羡忽然一拍桌，站了起来，道：“我知道了！单兵电台！聂将军的古武器藏品里有没有单兵电台？！我们就用那个！”  
聂怀桑道：“有，不知道魏先生需要的是哪一种型号？”  
魏无羡道：“挺经典的一款，外号叫乌龟壳子，绿色的那款！”  
聂怀桑道：“SSX3300？”  
魏无羡想了想，道：“似乎有点印象，但是时间太久记不清了，看到实物一定能认出来。”  
聂怀桑道：“这个型号适配性很强，有很多机种都可以调整频率和它通讯，唯一的前提是你需要记得对方的波频，并且双方都要开机通话。”  
魏无羡道：“放心吧，这是我阿姊的爱好，以前老是带着我和澄……和那个人一起玩，在我离开YM城的前一天，她还在和那家伙用这个波段聊天。”  
一直在旁边默然不语的蓝湛问：“哪天？”  
魏无羡一噎，仔细想了想，道：“……十……呃，大约九年前？”  
聂怀桑：“……”  
蓝湛：“……”  
魏无羡辩解道：“她……她专一又长情，认准的事情不会轻易放弃，我、我觉得她肯定、大概……也许……还会开着那个频道……”  
蓝湛点点头，道：“喔。”  
魏无羡道：“喂，别人信不信我可不管，至少你得相信我。”  
蓝湛道：“我当然相信你。”  
聂怀桑赔笑着插言道：“东西都是现成的，既然没有别的办法，不妨一试，万一行了呢？”  
当晚，魏无羡与蓝湛照旧回了订好的情侣酒店。  
按照聂怀桑的原话，如果整个镇子都被掀翻，唯一没事的地方只可能是这家情侣宾馆。  
卧室的床边铺着浅色的长毛地毯，蓝湛安安静静地坐在地毯上，背靠着床，手里翻着从聂怀桑那里拿来的一片光学板，里面存储的是基本短波通讯资料。  
魏无羡从浴室出来，看到的就是这副景象，少年眼眸微垂，睫毛在眼下洇成一小片浅色的阴影，翻动光学板的手指修长又好看，看起来乖巧又优雅，滴着水的短发打湿了脸上的绷带，又顺着脖子往下滑到锁骨，最后被质地良好的浅白浴袍吸收。  
他拿起丢在旁边的浴巾，半跪在少年身边，开始替他擦拭没干透的湿发，道：“先别看了，你的眼睛需要休息，虽然你看起来恢复得还不错，可是单眼无论视距还是范围都会变窄，更何况……”  
蓝湛道：“我必须习惯。”  
魏无羡停下擦头发的动作，一手撑床，俯视着蓝湛，道：“你不用习惯，我能帮你修好。”  
蓝湛的眸色非常浅，像覆着一层冰。  
魏无羡第一次见到蓝湛的时候，也是像这样俯视着这双眼，厚厚的冰层下似乎有着无以伦比的魔力，令他不顾危险地把人救回了家，这一养，就直到了今天。  
魏无羡伸出手，描摹着少年的眉骨，哄道：“让我帮你。”  
蓝湛蹙起眉，犹豫地咬了咬下唇。  
接着，他勾下魏无羡的脖颈，仰头在养育者的唇边亲吻，他趁着对方不备，小心翼翼地探出了舌尖，舌尖在门齿上轻叩，等待着对方的允诺。  
魏无羡双颊骤然开始发烫，尽管这是他们第三次接吻，但是、但是……这可是头一次，他不能再自欺欺人了呀。  
他有些慌，手脚不知道该往哪儿放，可是侵过来的舌尖却坚定不移，在他口腔里开始了缓慢的攻城略地，软濡的触感在齿龈间挪移，仅仅是触碰和唾液的交换，滋味却比蜂蜜还要甜。

 

外二篇  
触感非常的柔软，带着濡湿的黏腻，但绝不会令人不快，反而令人欲罢不能。  
顺着手臂的拉扯，魏无羡越来越往下倾身，他理所当然地认为，无论在哪种感情下，年长者都应该处于主导地位，甚至应该担负起教育以及引导的责任，但自从遇上蓝湛之后，他的这个理念一次次地被颠覆，被推翻，无论是生活技能，照顾体贴，甚至连现在的这个吻，蓝湛似乎都特别的……天赋异禀。  
少年的舌尖很灵巧，不会过于咄咄逼人，却带着不容置疑的强硬，它从下方撬起魏无羡的舌尖，在对方躲闪之前，弯起舌尖，在舌根下方轻浅地骚扰，那节奏不快不缓，既不会阻碍魏无羡的呼吸，却又宣示着自己的主权，舌下本就绵软敏感，在那不厌其烦的戳顶之下，很快就引发了口齿间的痒麻，仿佛低频的小电流，一丝一缕却持续不断地传导向四肢，这密实的接触缓解了魏无羡的紧张，却又挑起了另一种意义上的……紧张。  
这是被我亲手抚养长大的孩子，英俊又优雅，聪慧又认真，连吻技都这么的超群。魏无羡自豪地想，尽管无从比较，但一定是世上一流的，他被自己的想法感动，终于开始尝试着回应。  
他学着爱情电影里接吻的方式，把扶在床边的手往下滑，搂住了蓝湛的背与腰，立刻获得了对方拥抱，也令两人的贴得紧密至极，蓝湛的手指从后颈溜进了他浴袍的领口，拇指的指腹沿着下颌轻抚，最后在喉结的附近驻足。随着口涎的交换，魏无羡的喉结随之上下轻移，贴在上面的指腹也开始了摩挲与抚弄，那是一种酥到骨子里的触碰，几乎瞬间就让魏无羡腰身发软，他忍不住哼出了小半截鼻音，沙沙的呢喃腻得惊人，甚至比某种影片里的主角更加色情，这让他自己骤然一窒，双颊滚烫，拼命把后半截咽回了腹中。  
显然为时已晚。  
蓝湛正处在极易被挑拨的年龄，魏无羡几乎立刻就感到锢着自己的怀抱猛然收紧，温度升高，原本轻缓抚慰着的舌尖也变得富有攻击性，它骤然发起了猛攻，将齿龈与上颌狠狠横扫，又正面与自己的舌头短兵相接，味蕾与味蕾的刮蹭，带来的是令人毛孔收缩的震颤，柔软的唇被硬质的牙齿吮咬，很快变得艳红充涨，即便是因为笨拙而撞击到了对方的牙齿，也仍旧带来的是一股股缠绵悱恻的热流，吞咽不及的涎水从交合的唇边滑出，顺着魏无羡的脸颊往下滴落，濡湿了蓝湛的指缝。  
那手趁着湿滑的水液，开始一寸寸地下滑，浴袍本就易脱，领口也很是松垮，修长的手指不用费什么力气就已经来至锁骨，它开始绕着骨头的形状勾勒描摹，在正中的小窝附近画圈，蓝湛总算稍稍放开了魏无羡的唇舌，以轻咬下唇的小动作结束了漫长的亲吻。  
两人挨得极近，几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖，蓝湛一眨不眨地看着抚养人，低声唤道：“……无羡。”  
如果不是这个时候，魏无羡一定会板起脸，假装被冒犯地训斥“不懂礼貌”，“要叫敬称”，然后偷偷地心花怒放，这么多年了，蓝湛仍然像初次见面那样，疏远而恭敬地叫他“魏”，无论他怎么威逼利诱，怎么花言巧语，从来不肯改口叫“父亲”，甚至是“哥哥”。  
但在甜蜜的长吻之后，又被这只浅色的眸子在极近的距离凝视，魏无羡一滞，心里仿佛被同时塞进了好几只兔子，它们在胸腔里跳跃翻腾，挣扎攒动，把他的心撞得天翻地覆，更是史无前例的快速跳动，连声音都大得不得了，他甚至觉得整间屋子都充斥着自己的心跳声。  
魏无羡清清嗓子，亲吻了蓝湛的额头，故作镇定笑道：“滋味尚可，仍需努力。”  
蓝湛垂目不语，半响问道：“……你在把我和谁比较？”  
魏无羡眨了眨眼睛，决定维护一下大人的颜面，于是他装作思考了一会，道：“哎呀，我亲过的人那么多，怎么会记得清。”  
蓝湛听了这句话猛然抬眼，脸色覆上了一层冰霜，他伸出手，紧紧贴上了抚养人的身体。魏无羡再也无法掩饰自己的反应，半勃的性器透过柔软的浴袍，贴上了对方的下腹，一阵陌生的热意却随着这一下撞击沿着脊骨扶摇直上，令他不由自主地挺了挺腰，这一挺，就撞上了另一个坚硬之物。  
魏无羡一时没反应过来，可抱着他的蓝湛却发出一声短促的低喘，甚至抓紧了浴衣的布料，他清晰地看见少年的耳根泛起了一层润红，接着一口咬住魏无羡的肩，道：“我不进去……让我……好吗……？”  
进去？进哪里？魏无羡有点懵，但是他狡猾地没有反驳，蓝湛有些沙哑的嗓音哄得他心痒痒。  
魏无羡道：“……需不需要我教你？”  
蓝湛的呼吸已有些不稳，轻叼着魏无羡肩上的皮肉点了点头，松开的时候，那里已经被他无意识地吮出了红痕，这标地盘似的痕迹令他愉悦，忍不住爱怜地在上面轻吻。他的手指沿着衣襟，已经溜到了魏无羡的胸前，刚刚沐浴过的身体带着若有似无的浴液香，滑润得仿佛吸着自己的指尖不放，他珍重地抚摸着觊觎许久的胸膛，那里有着一层薄薄的肌肉，透过肌理，还能感受到抚养人急促的心跳，又快，又有力，足够令人安心。他沉迷于手底的触感， 直到指尖不经意掠过一处，那里原本平坦而柔软，却在掠过的瞬间撑起一个有些硬的小点，使得他忍不住折返回来，用指腹再确认了一遍，这么一确认，终于打开了一个禁忌的开关。  
这边魏无羡刚刚打定主意，从蓝湛浴衣的下摆探手进去，他不过才刚刚触碰到蓝湛的大腿，就遭到了对方在胸前的突袭 。在指腹顺着乳头开始绕圈之前，他从没这么意识到过自己的这一处器官，那里仿佛直连着快感的终点，仿佛连指纹的凸凹都能清晰感受，潮涌般的热意席卷而至，他还来不及有所反应就被激流卷走，双腿开始战战发抖，腰肢更是一阵无法抑制得抖颤，身体不由自主地往后躲闪，试图躲开这陌生却不堪消受的感受。  
这巨大的反应引起了蓝湛的注意，他一手搂紧了魏无羡的后腰，另一手则坚定不移地贴在那人的胸口，他的食指搓着那一粒乳豆捺压，又横向地反复推磨，他不过捻了几回，就收获了一连串剧烈的反应，这令他爱不释手，直到把那里逗弄得又热又硬。他忍不住从后往下拉那人的衣领，仅靠腰带固定的浴袍三两下就从肩头滑落，麦色的肌肤在卧室灯的照耀下透着活力的晕黄，被指尖玩弄过的乳头翘首立在左胸，那里比右侧至少涨大了一圈，颜色也是泛着橘的明艳。蓝湛看得口干舌燥，忍不住又一次伸手去拨楞，那小小的乳粒和白皙的手指色差明显，被指腹推挤到变形，却在松开后立即回复了原状，紧接着那人的腰身就是一阵轻摆。  
美妙极了，仿佛带着音乐的旋律，蓝湛忍不住把低头去亲吻，又探出舌尖，去勾勒饱胀的形状，这么一来那人的颤抖更加剧烈，甚至再也无法压抑喉间的呢喃，那含糊又难耐的喘息，勾魂夺魄，动人心弦，蓝湛终于忍不住把那人推到在了地上。  
浅色的地毯尽管质地柔软，裸背仰躺仍旧刺得皮肤有些扎痒，魏无羡轻哼一声，几乎无法形容此刻的感受，他从没想过这个没用的器官竟能带来极致般的快感，惊涛骇浪般的巨浪把他冲得晕头转向，他甚至不知道自己什么时候被压倒在了地上，被压制的体势大大影响了他的发挥，尽管他总算醒了神，记起了自己的打算，主动握上了少年腿间贲张的器官，可性器从温度到形状仍旧把他吓了一跳。  
魏无羡道：“呃……蓝湛……你、你的这个，还、还挺可观的嘛。”  
比他自己的还可观。魏无羡颇为酸涩地想着，又忍不住起了点坏心眼，尽管他是个不会接吻，没有性体验的大人，但是用手伺候那物，怎么也比蓝湛多了好几年的经验，于是他把全副的精力都用来伺候那根巨物。他的拇指在蕈头上轻抚，沿着伞盖和柱身的沟壑描摹，连茎身贲起的青筋都细致小心地蹭过。很快那物就被逗得泌出了几缕黏液，他连忙合指罩住蕈头，直到清液涂满了手心，这才曲起手指，改抚为套，藉着水液的润滑，开始了缓慢的捋弄。  
一开始魏无羡还有些不趁手，甚至担心会不小心弄疼了蓝湛，但随着他的努力，蓝湛的呼吸很快变得急促，他这才放心大胆地加快了节奏，只是他的套弄总是时断时续，因为对方的舌尖和指尖也在更加卖力地挑拨着他的乳头，汹涌的热流总是来得出乎意料。蓝湛总是耐心地吊足了他的胃口，在猝不及防的时候给予致命一击，它们总是不紧不慢地在胸口和锁骨周边摇曳，这时魏无羡还能细致地用手搓磨那人的柱身，可当他想使坏玩弄点小花招，比如用指甲勾挑敏感的尿口，再比如扯一扯下面的球囊时，乳尖总会“凑巧”、“刚好”被舌尖与指尖同时临幸，毫不留情地从乳根碾到乳孔，在掬着肉粒拉扯和吸吮，这巨大的刺激反复了几次，几乎令魏无羡仅凭着这两点的玩弄射精，他总算察觉到了几分不对劲，于是有些疑惑地停下了动作。  
他低下头，果然对上了蓝湛的视线。  
蓝湛道：“你想做什么，我都猜得到。”  
魏无羡既无奈，又骄傲，只得低头认输道：“行行行，你最行，看来没少背着我偷学，老实交代，你在家是不是经常偷上小黄网？！”  
琉璃色的眼中泛着迷人的涟漪，眼角挂着浅淡的薄红，完美的唇角小幅地向上勾挑，蓝湛露出了一个稍纵即逝的浅笑。  
蓝湛道：“带锁抽屉的密码是捡到我的日期。”  
魏无羡被这个笑容恍得心荡神怡，神魂颠倒，他心里明知致命，却又放任自己沉湎，甘之如饴。  
蓝湛趁着他发呆，手顺着浴袍的缝隙贴上了魏无羡的腿根，只是他没有像魏无羡那样用指尖卖力伺候，而是扯下了对方的棉质内裤，俯下身，把自己的那根贴上了对方的。热意直接从柱身互相传导，滚烫的触感令两人都不由自主地一阵痉挛，他牵起魏无羡的手，一起套在两根同样贲张的性器上。  
魏无羡顺着他的力道捋，随着节奏渐快，热流潮涌般地在体内翻滚，他浑身热得冒汗，却又从芯子里痒得发麻，他双手一起握上了两人的热源，接替了蓝湛手掌的位置，贴在少年耳边低喃道：  
“用手摸摸……摸摸我那儿。”  
蓝湛有些不解，问：“哪里？”  
魏无羡咬上了他的耳朵，含糊道：“捏我的乳头，那里……刚刚好舒服……你可以再用力一点。”  
一开始魏无羡说得不太流畅，可他这么一说，手里那涨硬的阴茎就轻轻一抖，连蕈头的小口都张开了几分，这令他备受鼓舞，忍不住又说道：  
“刚刚你舔那里的时候，又热又麻，舒服得我仿佛在天上飘，用牙咬的时候我差点爽得射了，虽然有点疼，但是疼完之后轻轻亲亲它就行，还有……”  
蓝湛忍无可忍地堵上了他的唇，尽管他按照魏无羡的要求，开始用双手亵玩那两点早已红肿不不堪的乳头，魏无羡心中大乐，好嘛，技不如人，占占口头上的便宜也不坏，在这种事上，他也自有另一种无师自通的下流。  
他口舌被堵，胸前的两点又被不轻不重地捏揉搓弄，只好拼力去伺候两人身下的玩意，他把两处蕈头并起，从下方挺腰戳刺的同时，双手合拢，捏着柱身上下捋撸，他曲起修剪圆润的指甲，在冠状沟壑或是贲张的青筋附近绵密地刮擦，或者分出一手，托着对方性器下面的阴囊轻轻揉搓，在蓝湛捏起他的乳尖向上猛然一提的时候，微痛终于将翻涌的快感推搡至了顶端，魏无羡猛然一耸腰，双手收紧又接着一连串快速的撸动，他的性器顶端先是一阵小幅度的震颤，紧着着尿口微张，吐出几股浓稠的白精，他先是颤栗，呼吸凝滞，几秒种后连着一阵急促地喘息，他隔着绷带亲了亲蓝湛的右眼，边喘边道：  
“阿湛，我爱你。”  
蓝湛“嗯”了一声，魏无羡发誓，他真的爱死了这小子冷冰冰的镇定样儿，他把蓝湛往上拽，直到张口含住了那根尚未疲软的阴茎。  
我大概是疯了。魏无羡想。  
粗大的蕈头撑满了他的口，特殊的气味充斥着鼻腔，可他不管不顾的拼命往下吞，用舌尖热情地在上面舔吮，尽管他很不熟练，牙齿时不时会撞到茎身，可是他不过试着吞吐了两三次，那根捋了很久也毫无喷吐前兆的性器就吐了精。  
魏无羡理所当然地吞下了浊液，看到蓝湛破天荒头一次表露出了惊惶，那玩意吞得有点着急，他被呛得直咳嗽。  
蓝湛看起来急得快哭了，催促道：“快吐出来啊！”  
魏无羡得意极了，趾高气扬地捏了捏蓝湛的脸颊，道：“多谢款待。”

 

十五  
YM城的中心矗立着一座回字形的大楼，这栋大楼是全世界所有科研者们梦寐以求的天堂。  
在这栋大楼七十六层的跨越式通道上，一名年轻人正一边大喊大叫地一边快速地奔跑，他气喘吁吁，时不时会撞上迎面而来的行人，可这一点也没有影响他的好心情，他洋溢着兴奋的神色，快乐中和了他略带青涩的眉眼，让他整个人看起来俊逸又可亲。  
他挥舞着手里的报告书，喊道：“江教授！江教授！成功了啊我们成功了嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！”  
跨越式通道足有百余米长，转过角，接着是一个有点曲度的走廊，向阳一侧是并列的一个个研究室门，另一侧则种植着研究与观赏两用的绿植，阔叶植物遮挡了一部分青年的视线，但是他一门心思地想把这个令人振奋的研究结果告诉自己的导师，于是不管不顾地继续往前跑着，直到他一头撞上了一个人。  
那个人穿着紫色暗纹衬衫，宽肩窄腰，白色研究长袍把他衬托的英挺又潇洒，可惜紧皱的眉头和上挑的眼梢总令他看起来有些不高兴，况且……嗯，他的脾气也的确不怎么好。  
他厉声质问道：“你没事瞎叫唤什么？！找我有事？！”  
青年撞了一个趔趄，差点向后跌去，他赶紧推了推被撞歪的眼睛，看清眼前的人之后先是一愣，连忙往后退了两步，讷讷道：“江……小江教授，我、我……我找您、您父亲。”  
江澄既嫌弃又觉得丢人，隔着一扇研究室的门都能听见有人在喊他，走出来一看，却是避之不及的温宁，更何况找得人还不是他，简直糟心。  
于是他挥苍蝇似地摆了摆手，道：“父亲搬到对面去了，我警告你，再走错门，就抓起来当实验品！”  
温宁连忙道歉，剧烈跑动后出了一头汗，停下来之后很快顺着脸颊缓缓往下滚，半开着的研究室门里开着很足的冷风，他深吸了几口气，很快开始咳嗽。  
江澄本来已经走到研究室门口了，听着背后那个不长眼的“老爸的助手”一连串的咳嗽，终于忍不住折了回来。  
江澄道：“喂。”  
温宁：“咳咳咳咳咳咳……咳咳，江、咳咳咳咳咳小江……”  
江澄叹气，道：“你还是别说话了。”  
温宁深深吸气，却反而咳得更厉害，他有一点轻微的哮喘，咳着咳着就开始呼吸不畅，气管很快变得拥塞，仿佛被什么东西捏紧了似的，他试图用快速的浅呼吸来缓解症状，哮喘音却越来越明显，显然无济于事。  
江澄看温宁憋得满脸通红，连忙抬起一脚，咣当踹上了研究室的门，接着他伸出手，把青年领口的两粒扣子扯松，问：“带药了吗？”  
温宁一听，这才想起来去摸应急的吸入剂，他上下找了半天，一无所获，反倒越急越喘得厉害。  
江澄厉声道：“放松！”  
他一把拎起温宁的手腕，将人往背上一抗，大步流星地往对侧走，又道：“不许紧张，腹式呼吸！”  
江澄人高腿长，目的地不是回字形大楼对侧江枫眠的研究室，而是仅离这里不足二十米的，属于他自己的基因实验室。  
他的目标极为明确，动作也利落至极，丝毫没有耽误半秒的时间，一进门，把人往试验台前一丢，抓过从天花板蜿蜒垂落的氧气管，换上一个全新的呼吸器，套在了温宁的脸上。  
等温宁的脸色稍有些好转，江澄拉出光屏，调低氧气含量的同时加入了一点扩张血管的合成激素——这会帮助人体更快地向全身输送氧气，尽管不能治本，但是却对急性发作非常有效。  
温宁拿下面罩，很不好意思地道：“对、对不起，小江教授，我……我又给你添麻烦了。”  
江澄脸色黑如锅底，骂道：“给我戴回去！十五分钟吸完药赶紧滚！”  
他转身就走，关门的时候发出了巨大的响声，听起来被气得不轻。  
可是温宁却在门震动的缝隙间，听到那人对着腕形联络器道：“……爸，待会找个机器人保姆来接……”

 

十六  
下午六点三十三分，江澄拎着一冷藏箱的犬饲料进了地下车库。  
他的爱车是最新款的F-TYPE定制浮空小跑，敞篷磨砂灰，配备最新型的智能中枢系统，车屁股上用花体字镌了一个“Sandu”的透光logo，就算至少离了五十米远，也能非常清晰地看见这个闪耀的logo，……和logo旁边站着的文弱青年。  
江澄皱了皱眉，按下遥控开了车门锁，那个文弱的青年却还傻乎乎地站在边上，盯着地面沉思。  
江澄懒得主动招呼他，打开简易货仓，把利用茶歇时间制作的新鲜狗粮丢进去，关舱门的时候，自动启动的智能中枢提示道：“江先生，下午好，请问是直接回家，还是有其他的安排？”  
神游的温宁这才回过神，一抬头看见江澄就在身边，吓了一跳，道：“呃……小江教授，你什么时候到的？”  
江澄瞥了他一眼，转了个身，车门自动升起，车椅也抬高并且旋转成方便坐下的高度。  
江澄道：“你来做什么？”  
温宁道：“江教授去JL城开会了，让我过来陪你吃晚饭。”  
江澄道：“我又不是小孩，陪什么陪？”  
温宁只好老实交代道：“江教授担心你光喝酒，不好好吃饭。”  
江澄哼了一声，脸色不太好看，他发动了浮空车，见温宁还温吞吞地傻站在车外，心头火就蹭蹭往上窜，道：  
“你这是打算坐货仓？！”  
温宁连忙钻进浮空车，道：“不……不是。”  
他刚刚系好安全带，浮空车就“嗖”地一声冲了出去。

温宁这个人，性格温软，极好说话，做课题的时候专注力惊人，甚至走个路也会专心致志地思考，他年纪轻轻就能挤进天才云集的YM城回型大楼，除了天分和努力之外，绝不能少了这份专注力的功劳。  
和江澄这样睥睨绝顶的天才不同，温宁应该算是靠后天的拼命努力，勉强跟上一流队伍的精英。  
正因如此，温宁对江澄的态度颇有些诚惶诚恐和战战兢兢，尽管他们的研究领域不同，但是因为江枫眠的关系，他又不得不和这位出了名的“不高兴”先生打交道。  
比如现在，他宁可饿着肚子蹲在江教授的机械工坊里，捧着图鉴一样一样的比对零件数据，也一点也不想坐在江家的客厅，和江澄大眼瞪小眼。  
江澄道：“冰箱里有速冻食品。”  
温宁小心翼翼地在餐桌旁坐下，窥探了一眼江澄的脸色，又看了看客厅里乖乖蹲着的大型犬，纯白的萨摩耶很憨厚，看起来温润并且没有攻击型，于是他安心打开了光屏，应道：“喔。”  
他刚才在车库等江澄的时候，试着构思了一种多重零件的组合方式，但是还需要用公式加以推演和模拟，等饭上桌的这段时间刚好可以利用起来。  
这个构思对他来说非常新鲜，于是他几乎立刻沉浸在了公式与数据中，以至于错过了江澄错愕的表情。  
窗外的自然光渐渐变暗，光屏切换成了夜间模式，并且弹出了一排小字：“请注意打开室内照明。”  
温宁回过神，忽然意识到自己还在别人家做客，他感到有些饥肠辘辘，于是总算抬起了头。  
江澄坐在餐桌的另一侧，拿着狗咬胶在逗萨摩耶，向来皱着的眉头舒展开，显出几分潇洒的俊朗。可当他意识到了温宁的视线，立刻从温宁从没见过的“普通”模式转变成了常见的“不高兴”模式，并且尖刻地讥讽道：“你打算什么时候开始准备晚饭？！”  
温宁一愣，手无足措，如坐针毡，道：“……那、那个……我以为在别人家做客，主人应该会……”  
江澄冷冷道：“不会。”  
温宁瞠目结舌，道：“……我、我也不会。”  
江澄忍无可忍，道：“你不会做饭跟我回来做什么？！”  
温宁往后缩了缩，嗫嚅了半天，才试探着道：“……要、要不……我们点个外卖？”

 

十七  
等到江澄与温宁吃完了一顿不怎么好吃的外卖，大眼瞪小眼互相看了半天，江澄才终于放弃了“让这个没用的小子收拾餐桌”的想法，他站起身，把几个餐盒摞在一起，一股脑堆在客厅角落，接着打开保姆VIII代，开始运行日常清洁。  
伴随着保姆VIII代扫尘的轻微杂音，地板上散落的狗毛和餐盒很快被清扫一空。  
二层最里侧的房间忽然响起了“滴滴答答”的声音，这段富有节奏的电子音混杂在清扫的声音里，以至于江澄一开始根本没注意到，他正在逗狗，萨摩耶摇着尾巴转来跳去，兴奋地发出呜呜地叫声，向他撒娇卖乖要狗粮吃。  
温宁正在纠结该什么时候告辞，但是小江教授正玩得起劲，一时半会似乎没有理会他的打算。因此，当这段电子音响起来的时候，他立刻就发现了。温宁竖起耳朵听了一会，认出那是一组规则简单的加密代码，只需要首字母往后推就能正确解析，于是在代码重复第二遍的时候，他就不由自主地一个字一个字拼写并且念了出来：  
“十万……火急……快来……找我……？”  
江澄听到这句话一愣，莫名其妙地去看温宁，温宁比了个“嘘”的姿势，接着指了指楼上。  
“滴滴答答”的声音还在继续。  
温宁道：“YL镇，找穿长袍的人。”  
声音停止，过了半分钟，又一次响了起来，是刚才那一组加密代码的复述。这次温宁贴心地没有重复内容，而是安静坐着等江澄听完。  
等到最后一个音落下，江澄便“蹭”地站了起来，脸色发青。  
温宁觉得小江教授看自己的眼神仿佛要吃人。  
温宁战战兢兢道：“那、那个，我该回去了……”  
江澄恶狠狠威胁：“你敢走一个试试看。”  
温宁瞪大眼睛道：“我……”  
江澄道：“谁允许你听的？”  
江澄话音刚落，就发现了自己的语病，接受讯息的单兵电台就放在阿姊的小书房，书房的常年敞开，只要身处在这座宅子里，任谁都听得到接收来这段的信号，于是当信号第三遍响起来的时候，他的脸色变得更差了。  
江澄黑着脸快步上了二楼，关掉电台和小书房的门，又蹭蹭蹭地走回客厅，拎起外套，把萨摩耶的狗链丢给温宁，道：“跟我走。”  
温宁惊恐道：“去哪儿？！”  
江澄道：“你自己不是刚刚说过？”  
温宁道：“……YL镇？”  
江澄怒道：“知道还不赶紧？！快走！”  
温宁道：“我可以回家吗，小江教授自己去那里行不行？”  
江澄一把拎起他的衣领，拖着人，温宁拖着狗链，狗链上栓着萨摩耶，一人一犬一起被拖着往外蹭。  
江澄道：“既然听到了内容，一时半会你就走不了了。”  
温宁虚弱地抗议道：“你不能这样，我没有犯法，也不是故意要听的，我可以发誓不告诉任何人，包括江教授。”  
江澄道：“少废话，信你的承诺，还不如信我自己的眼睛。”  
浮空车飞出了江宅，在半空绕圈加到极速，像离弦的箭一般冲向YL镇。  
温宁抱着萨摩耶，憋屈地窝在副驾驶位，仅为单人设计的座位装一人一犬实在是狭窄极了。可是大狗一点也没能体会到他的心情，不仅兴高采烈地在他身上左闻右闻，还把口水滴了他一身。  
温宁可怜兮兮地道：“至少管管你这只狗。”  
江澄横了他一眼，郑重其事地纠正道：“它叫妃妃，尊重点。”

 

十八  
聂宅，地下室。  
江澄见到魏无羡之后，第一句话，指着聂怀桑问：“这小子可不可靠”，第二句话，指着温宁对妃妃吩咐道：“给我看着他不许跑了”，第三句，对着魏无羡猛地就是一拳，道：“操你小子还TM知道回来找我！”  
魏无羡挨了这一下，也照样回过去一拳头，道：“没事的话我还真TM不想回来找你！”  
江澄道：“你做什么了沦落到被通缉？！”  
魏无羡笑了笑，有点犹豫怎么介绍蓝湛。  
这一停顿，江澄就接着说：“杀人放火？我看你也没那个能耐，偷鸡摸狗倒是有可能……不对，你怕狗。”  
魏无羡打断了江澄不着边际的瞎猜，道：“没那么严重，我只是偷偷养了个人。”  
江澄愣了愣，下意识问了句“谁？”，然后他就不得不注意到了魏无羡身边的那名少年，因为少年从旁边斜插过来，把他放在魏无羡肩上的手，拍开了。  
少年神色冷漠，把手拍开之后又冲他微微点了点头，道：“你好。”  
魏无羡介绍道：“这是我的哥们江澄，这是……蓝湛。”  
江澄看了看蓝湛，又看看魏无羡，皱眉，道：“什么情况？”  
聂怀桑恰到好处地打圆场道：“不如坐下来喝杯茶，慢慢说？”  
半小时后。  
温宁坐在雕花木桌的另一侧，尽管妃妃还执行着主人的看守命令，可是在吃了几块来自于温宁的小饼干之后，很快从开始的凶神恶煞转变成了和颜悦色喜笑颜开，一人一狗看起来相处甚欢。  
江澄不耐烦地敲了敲桌子，打断了魏无羡，道：“所以你捡了没身份ID的这小子，偷偷摸摸养了好几年，被两台子机夺权的时候拿来利用了个够本，夹着尾巴灰溜溜逃到这儿？！”  
温宁插言道：“还被Lord通缉了。”  
江澄一眼瞪了过去，温宁连忙闭嘴并举起双手，以示自己无害。妃妃却以为温宁在跟它玩，一爪搭上他的膝盖，另一爪子去够他的手，还“汪汪”叫着拼命摇尾巴。  
魏无羡往远离萨摩耶的蓝湛身边缩了缩，道：“不是‘这小子’，他是蓝湛。”  
江澄问：“你是不是傻？”  
魏无羡耸耸肩，道：“我乐意。”  
江澄叹了口气，道：“接下来你有什么打算？”  
魏无羡道：“无人区。”  
江澄道：“这个我帮不了你。”  
魏无羡道：“有别的事找你帮忙。”  
江澄瞥了一眼蓝湛，欣然道：“可以，给我抽一管血。”  
魏无羡道：“两管。”  
江澄从头到脚仔细打量了一番魏无羡，越看越怀疑，犹豫道：“……你除了缺心眼，还缺哪儿？”  
魏无羡道：“不是我，另一个是大工程，整个人和机械置换，做的了吗。”  
江澄脸一黑，起身就走，道：“不干。”  
魏无羡道：“是聂明玦将军。”  
聂怀桑原本一个飞扑，打算抱着江澄的后腰不让他走，可江澄一听到人名就立刻站住了，结果聂怀桑一头撞上去，差点把人撞翻。  
江澄看也不看一眼撞过来的人，毫不犹疑抬脚踹到一边，惊疑不定地问道：“怎么扯上了聂将军？他怎么会在这？！”  
魏无羡道：“这是他家，喏，”他指了指地上的人，道，“这是聂将军他弟弟。”  
就在江澄目瞪口呆的档口，温宁小心翼翼地举起了手，道：“魏……前辈，这里的通讯屏障……开了几层？”

 

十九  
蓝湛道：“七层。”  
温宁伸出手腕，腕形通讯器的光屏一角显示着微弱的一格信号，他说道：“我觉得，魏前辈和蓝小弟两位既然必须隐藏踪迹，通讯屏障却不能完全隔离公用网络……这会不会有点危险？”  
蓝湛道：“一直处于连接状态的通讯器，进来YL镇后却忽然消失，这样反而更可疑，只要你们不在屏障内部进行对外部的通讯，位置就不会暴露。”  
温宁听完有点惊奇，问道：“这是怎么做到的？？我以前在实验室里验证过完全屏障的安全性，只要能掌握基站测距和扫描的频率，然后就能算出信号往返基站的间隔，在间隔内保持连接至少一次，就永远不会被发现。可是不完全屏障呢？要怎么屏蔽定位的同时又能交互信号？”  
蓝湛道：“不需要屏蔽，保证单向运作，只进不出，或只出不进即可。”  
温宁惊叹一声，拖着着萨摩耶凑了过来，他的双眼闪闪发亮，显然想与蓝湛深入探讨一翻。  
魏无羡一看大白狗越凑越近，甚至有摇着尾巴扑上来的迹象，终于彻底缩到了蓝湛的背后，指着温宁连声道：“你你你你，你快坐回去！蓝、蓝湛，有……有狗啊！”  
蓝湛安抚道：“别怕。”  
魏无羡瑟瑟发抖，脸色铁青，干脆从后面一把抱住了蓝湛的腰，头埋进少年的肩窝，两个人身高体型本来差不多，魏无羡这么一蜷缩起来，整个人都小了一圈，倒是衬得蓝湛越发高大并可靠了几分。  
尽管刚才江澄提过魏无羡怕狗，包括蓝湛在内，还真没人想到他会怕成这个样子，好在蓝湛十分镇定，不慌不忙握住魏无羡的手哄道：“不要紧，它被拴住了。”  
江澄在那两人四目相对的瞬间忍不住移开了目光，尽管他有点想不通为什么，但总觉得再多看一眼就浑身不得劲，于是咳嗽一声，道：“温宁，你带着妃妃去走廊玩一会。”  
温宁被魏无羡的反应吓住了，这会被点了名才反应过来，连忙扯着萨摩耶的项圈，一边向外走，一边应道：“好……好。”  
聂怀桑也站起了身，道：“我同你一起去罢。”  
两人一前一后走了，江澄这才嫌弃地道：“行了，狗走了，赶紧滚出来。”  
魏无羡探头看了看，总算长出了一口气，又将下巴枕上蓝湛的肩，冲江澄挤了挤眼，道：“不滚，偏就这样，柜子里有抽血的仪器，拿来给他抽一管。”  
江澄顺着他的指点拿出一个型号有点老的检测仪，转回头却见魏无羡还在和蓝湛腻腻歪歪，那画面让他不忍直视，忍不住骂道：“你就不能从蓝湛身上下来？！多大人了还跟比自己小那么多的人撒娇，丢不丢人？！就算你乐意，他也未必乐意。”  
蓝湛道：“乐意。”  
魏无羡理直气壮道：“看，他乐意！”  
江澄扯过蓝湛的手臂，套上仪器，皱眉道：“蓝湛，我跟你讲，就算他抚养了你好几年，你也不能事事都听他的，要有点判断力。”  
蓝湛道：“谢谢，不过不用了。我和他很好，不劳费心。”  
江澄一愣，“啊”了一声。  
魏无羡道：“澄子，那个……我和蓝湛，是一起的，你知道就好，就别告诉，呃……江叔叔他们了。”  
江澄扶着仪器的手一抖，差点把取血的试管掉到地上，惊诧道：“……啊？”

 

二十  
江澄忽然想到，以前遇到狗，魏无羡总是躲在他或者阿姊的身后。  
他想劝几句，比如说，尽管在科技极度发达的Lord时代，同性情侣仍然会承受着自各方面的压力和阻力；再比如说，蓝湛还小，可以等他再大些，两人都有了相对独立的生活能力后再考虑也不晚。  
可是江澄终究什么也没能说出口，仅仅低声骂了一句“去TM的Lord”，接着红了眼眶。  
他能理解为什么魏无羡会把一个毫无关系的孩子捡回家，因为父亲江枫眠就是这么捡回来的魏无羡，不同的是，江枫眠调用了一些资源与关系，很快给了魏无羡一个名正言顺的身份ID。  
他和魏无羡一样，对子机有着同样深刻的敌意，尽管这种敌意被很好的掩盖在“成熟”的面具下面，可随着时间的流逝，敌意与仇恨丝毫没有消散，反而越来越刻骨。  
九年前，YM城历经了一次子机的世代更迭，那场不见硝烟的战斗最后被命名为“SXY事件”。  
那次事件像黑夜里的梦魇，仍旧噩梦般地笼罩在所有人的心里。  
一开始仅仅是公共设施的全面瘫痪，新旧两台子机互相不断地发送病毒数据包，施展各自的授权来争抢YM城的资源与地盘，随着争夺渐渐进入白热化，所有联网的机械，电子保姆，机械警察，连巡逻车，在失去照明的街道上发了疯似地近身肉搏，机械残骸与随处迸飞的零件很快堆满了城市的每一个角落，随着时间的推移，拉锯战终于进入了尾声，旧时代的子机落败，大笨营被攻陷，可在它失去主控权的最后一刻，丧心病狂地送出了一组可怕的模拟生物代码。  
那一刻，YM城里仍然和通用虚拟网深度连接的人们、研究员、学生、病人，甚至是手术中的医生，都被迫植入了这组代码，他们丢下手里的工作，像行尸走肉一般僵硬地走上了街头，排起长长的队伍，向新子机所在的大厦发起了最后一波进攻，或许那不能称之为进攻，只能算是……殉葬。  
感染者们赤手空拳，仅凭血肉之躯，向混凝土与钢筋制造的建筑，向全副武装的机械保安发起了攻击，太过悬殊的武力差距令这场悲剧演变成了单方面的屠杀，而事后，Lord仅仅把这次事件定义为“C级病毒感染”，甚至对新接管YM成的主机Latifah没有任何实质性的处罚。  
江枫眠的长女江厌离，就是在这次“SXY事件”里失踪的。  
争斗平息以后，Latifah很快出示了一份的调查报告，身处前代子机大本营里的江厌离，在事件爆发没多久就失去了联络，随后一切落幕，她却没有出现在任何一份名单里，幸存者，伤亡者，甚至连现场也没有提取到任何她的基因成分。当城市里所有人的数据都对上了，只有她，掌握着前代主机核心key的首席研究员的她，就这么凭空的，失踪了。  
即使江家在YM城颇有势力，可是无论江枫眠动用了多少资源与关系，都没能查到任何的蛛丝马迹。  
又过了两个月，遍寻无果的江枫眠发现，“江厌离”三个字被变更了权限，一切关于她的资料和信息，从出生证明到身份ID，也同时从网络上消失了。  
对此，Latifah给出的解释是，“关于C级病毒感染，会影响到YM城的治安评定，相关的所有资料都会被集中销毁，如果有人再执意追查下去，后果自负。”  
从那天起，江厌离三个字，成了江家禁忌的话题。  
同年，魏无羡离开了江家，尽管他还没取得维修师的资格认证，仍旧执意以助理的身份迁移到了M城。  
魏无羡拍了拍江澄的肩膀，道：“是啊，去TM的Lord，不过……你到底抽完了没？该不会想把我家蓝湛的血抽光吧？！”  
江澄啐了一口，嫌道：“10ml能抽光？你当他是兔子吗？”  
魏无羡吧唧亲了一口蓝湛的脸颊，十分不要脸地道：“我家宝贝大伤初愈，血金贵着呢！”  
蓝湛的耳朵根泛起了浅红，魏无羡看得心痒难耐，两眼几乎冒绿光。  
江澄感到十分辣眼睛，快手快脚地把踩血管放进冷藏盒，揣进兜就走，道：“得了，你好自为之吧，我去看看聂将军。”  
魏无羡摆摆手，那手势怎么看都像往外赶人，道：“赶紧去，看完好回YM城干活儿！”

 

二十一  
江澄查阅了聂明玦的监测数据，采集了一点基因切片和体液，趁夜告辞回了YM城。他需要赶在冷却剂失效之前赶去实验室，对两个人的基因成分进行分析，好尽快给魏无羡数据，用于匹配和订制义体。  
温宁却留在了YL镇，不是被迫，而是他主动要求的。  
江澄听到他的这个要求时，脸一沉，差点直接把手里的保存箱盖在温助理的脸上。  
尽管他的目光几乎可以杀人，但温宁却头一次没有躲闪，道：“回YM城，……你绝不会安心放我走，不如干脆把我留在这，还、还能帮魏前辈打打下手。”  
江澄一想，似乎也有些道理，他原本打算的是就近监视温宁，直到魏无羡与蓝湛安全离开YL镇为止。但贴身二十四小时监视这么个令他不耐烦的人，既煎熬又碍手碍脚。然而，把温宁留在YL镇就不一样了，作为一个几乎全封闭的独立小镇，YL镇和外界的联络方式就那么几种，又全盘在聂怀桑的控制之下，只要收走温宁的腕形通讯器和点数卡，一切都可以高枕无忧，甚至还能如他所说，在制造义体与义眼的时候，帮魏无羡递个零件读个数据什么的。  
但是，被绑票的人质这么配合，实在不能不令江澄感到怀疑。  
江澄挑眉，总算仔仔细细打量了一番眼前的人质，小助理戴着一副黑框眼镜，穿着一身老土古板的休闲服，青涩和不自信让他原本清秀的五官打了折扣，但是尽管他畏畏缩缩，目光却清澈又干净。  
江澄道：“温宁。”  
温宁连忙应道：“我、我在！”  
江澄道：“你凭什么要帮我们？”  
温宁道：“……我、我……我不能帮吗？”  
江澄道：“实话实说，这里的每个人，跟Lord都有过节，除了你。”  
温宁道：“……不……很多年前，在岐山的百家峰会，有个误闯禁区的人……我……魏前辈……”  
他话说得吞吞吐吐，听得人也非常焦灼，江澄本来就赶时间，怒道：“你就不能好好说话？！结巴么？！”  
温宁吓得往后一缩，怕得就快抱头蹲下了，而原本跳进浮空车的妃妃竟然江澄背后窜了出来，挡在温宁前面，冲自己的主人呲牙咧嘴地呜呜叫，仿佛在帮他求饶。  
温宁道：“是……是有点儿。”  
看他这幅胆小可怜又磕磕巴巴的蠢样，江澄与魏无羡都忽然想起了点什么。  
魏无羡道：“……你是那个双马尾的小姑娘？！”  
温宁猛点头，感动得热泪盈眶，喜道：“是、是我！要不是你们……我、误闯禁区……早就被机械保安抓走了……”  
江澄脸色很不好看，道：“你一个小子，扮什么小姑娘？”  
温宁道：“我、我小时候体弱多病，十四岁之前，都、都被当小姑娘养……”  
江澄打断道：“行了行了，你这是要报恩？”  
温宁道：“是啊，就是这个原因，我才努力考进了回字楼，你们的事，我绝不会泄露一个字！”  
他这句话一点也没有结巴，而且语气坚定得像在发誓。  
魏无羡对温宁招招手，道：“行了，不用这么拼命剖白，暂时不回去的话，你有没有需要让澄子捎个话带个信的人，家属，朋友？”  
温宁道：“不……不用，我、我自己住，小江教授，可以……可以替我向江教授请几天假吗？”  
江澄拎起妃妃塞回副驾驶座，他背对着温宁，道：“不用请，算你公差。”  
他声音很低，语速也很快，接着迅速发动车子冲了出去，浮空车飙得飞快，眨眼功夫就变成了夜空中的一个小黑点。  
温宁迟疑地问道：“……魏前辈，他、他是不是说……”  
魏无羡嘿嘿一笑，道：“带薪打工不比做白工好？走走走，让聂二给你安排个住处去！”

 

二十二  
聂怀桑提供的实验室是由仓库临时改装的，但比魏无羡事先预想的条件要好很多，尽管和Wendy提供的那间高端实验室不能比，但是该有的都配齐了，甚至有一部分器材和零件都很新。  
魏无羡喜滋滋地叫来了Pomme I ，但是被对方冷酷无情地拒绝了。  
小苹果回复的信息是：“因为主人把他心爱的机械助理弃置太久，导致心脏部位的零件生锈，需要至少五十个标准日的带薪休假来弥补。”  
温宁凑过来看了一眼，惊讶道：“这是啥？！”  
魏无羡关了信息面板，无奈道：“不管它，我们开始吧。”  
按照江澄通过单兵电台发过来的数据，制造适配型号的义体对魏无羡而言不难，早在数年前发表的YHF那篇论文里，他就列出了两组可行的公式。  
后来，魏无羡陆陆续续推算出了更多，相关的模拟试验也很成功，但实验品们在虚拟世界里的那场战争，改变了他的想法。  
利用人类基因制造出来的子机们瞒过系统，偷偷聚合成了一个小小的族群，在某天的晚上，它们偷袭了植入机械代码的人类居住地，等第二天魏无羡再次进入系统时，看到的是被血染红的地面和遍地的残肢，子机们残忍地将人类分尸，有些漂亮的身体上还残留下了被虐待的伤痕，另外一部分人类的身体被掰成了奇怪的形状，或者拼接成为一副立体的抽象雕塑，或者摆成巨大的拼图，那幅场面，可以称之为人间炼狱。  
魏无羡关闭了模拟实验，终止了一切研究。  
在百分之百逼真的环境模拟条件下，这样的结果，令魏无羡意识到，实现YHF，很可能成为高悬的一柄达摩克利斯之剑。  
拥有了人类基因的子机们并不像魏无羡希望的那样，带上人性的悲悯和良知，却反而因为公式、数字的堆砌逻辑，更加执着与选择人类本性中阴暗的一面，自私、冷酷、残忍、伪装，因为这对扩大它们的“族群”更有利。  
但是现在，要为聂明玦制造一具义体，和YHF那种基因层面的结合有着本质的不同，可是另一方面，除去接驳神经、植入人类的大脑这两道工序外，其他的原理和YHF涉及的一切推论异曲同工。  
魏无羡甚至给了聂怀桑一张表格，里面写满了可以给义体添加的功能，比如“手臂可以拆卸成种植工具”、“可以持续飞行六个小时”等等。  
这张表格被蓝湛中途劫走，划掉了所有不靠谱的选项后，蓝湛十分郑重地建议聂怀桑选择尽可能贴近人体的功能选项。毕竟，让聂明玦成功醒过来，才是他们的最终目的，而义体既然是机械，完全可以在以后进行更换。  
四天后的一个清晨，生物钟让蓝湛永远在六点十五分准时醒来，他疑惑地发现床的另一半没有睡过的痕迹。  
制作义体的进展很顺利，但魏无羡不允许蓝湛像他和温宁那样高负荷的工作，六点准时赶他回住处休养，尽管总是很晚，魏无羡总会回来，哪怕已经是第二天的早上，两人也会像从前那样，挤在小小的洗手台前洗漱，再一起吃个早饭。  
蓝湛起床收拾整理，拿出温箱里的早饭，准备带去实验室和魏无羡一起吃。  
这时，一夜不见的那个人砰地推开房门冲了进来，他气喘吁吁，下眼圈有些发青，眼神也带着熬夜后特有的漂浮感，笑容却十分亢奋。  
魏无羡把一个小盒子塞进蓝湛的手里，道：“给！这可是我竭尽全力做出来的、最好的东西了！”

 

二十三  
蓝湛接过小盒子的时候，通讯器同时响了起来。  
那是一个古董的仿制品，足有两公分厚度的一块液晶屏，不仅有0.3公分的边沿，甚至侧面还有几个仿古按钮，这款通讯器在一百多年前十分流行，既不方便随身携带又有点沉……至少比光学板还沉，好处是它只能依靠基站的讯号，在基站覆盖的范围内，和调整成同频的其余通讯器进行点对点的语音联络，甚至无法支持第三方加入通话。  
原理和单兵电台相近，但越是像这样受限制的古老联络方式，对魏无羡和蓝湛而言就越安全。  
它突兀又有点刺耳的“叮铃铃”声把两个互相凝视的人吓了一跳。  
魏无羡只好绕过蓝湛，走到客厅的中间，从茶几上拿起通讯器，不太熟练地按下了接听键。  
聂怀桑：“你们还在房间里吗，千万别出门！Lord的治安巡逻队十五分钟后到……我让人给你们送点压缩口粮，它们走之前都别出来！它们带着基因探测器！”  
通讯器的对面充斥着各种噪音，脚步声，叫嚷声，还夹杂着通话人奔波时的喘息声，听起来凌乱而繁杂。  
聂怀桑：“2分钟后基站关闭，房间号别告诉我，只告诉送东西的人，我马上把通讯器给他！”  
对方匆匆挂断了通话，过了不到30秒通讯器又一次响了起来。  
温宁：“……呃，这是什么，玩具吗？”  
魏无羡：“温宁？密码是WZaHinfIG，直接来找我们。”  
温宁道：“咦……？！魏魏魏魏前辈？”  
魏无羡：“别废话，记住了吗？”  
温宁飞快地答道：“WZaHinfIG。”  
魏无羡挂断了通讯器，重新往茶几上一丢，对蓝湛耸耸肩，叹气道：“看来今天什么事都做不了啦。”  
蓝湛道：“可以。”  
魏无羡：“啊？”  
蓝湛道：“至少你可以休息，先去洗漱。”  
魏无羡欣然应允，他从昨天开始，已经连续工作了近36小时，就是为了在做好聂将军的义体之后，再亲手给蓝湛做那件礼物，实验室的通风系统不算很好，现在他感到自己浑身发黏，呼吸间似乎都带着机油味。  
蓝湛在沙发上坐下，目送着魏无羡消失在浴室的同时，迷你终端也飞快地调出了潜行车的专用频道，Pomme I的大脸也随即出现在了光屏范围内。  
小苹果举着一把油漆刷子，正在往潜行车上涂最后一笔，可怜的潜行车被它涂了个大花脸，箱盖上沾满了羽毛和珠子的拼接图案，原本低调沉稳的模样再也一去不复返了。  
小苹果气哼哼地喷着汽笛声，道：“不是说了么，不要打扰我，我需要带薪休假！！”  
蓝湛命令道：“关闭对外通讯，带车隐蔽，时刻待机。”  
Pommel I的涂抹的动作有了0.1秒的凝滞，接着，它立刻回答道：“听从您的吩咐。”  
蓝湛看着被改得面目全非的潜行车，忽然有一瞬间觉得小苹果并不像表面看起来的那么没用，至少它这次歪打正着了。  
趁着治安巡逻队抵达前的这点时间，他粗暴地入侵了镇上的监控装置，在几处关键位置埋下了种子，又仔细检查了一遍伪装，扫清尾巴和痕迹，最后果断地切断了所有的对外连线。  
门铃响起，刚从浴室出来的魏无羡问：“谁？”  
门外是一个有点局促的声音：“是、是我，温宁。”  
温宁背着双肩包，黑框眼镜和帽衫让他看起来嫩的像个中学生，他的手里拿着一柄扫帚似的工具，见到魏无羡的时候举起来笑了笑，道：“我把你们走过的地方都清理了一遍，没有残留基因。”

 

二十四  
谁也没看清温宁究竟是怎么做到的。  
他们一走出那条狭长的走廊，迎面而来的是一整队机械治安官们发射的橡皮子弹，全副武装的机械体把出口包围得密不透风，在这个一目了然的窄小的出口，三个人根本避无可避。  
魏无羡一愣，第一反应是调出腕形通讯器的光屏，他的反应决不算慢，也仅仅来得及把光屏切换成超频模式，经过蓝湛的改造与编写，这个模式可以在充能30秒后提供3秒钟的斥力防御屏障，能够挡住来自3米内的一部分射击与轻打击。  
可是仍旧来不及，斥力盾升起的速度远远赶不上子弹的射速，但随即魏无羡的眼一花，走在最后的温宁竟借墙壁进行了短暂的三段跳，挡在了他与蓝湛的身前。  
时刻被温宁带在身边的那柄扫帚似的工具一抖，哗啦变形成了无数截，像鞭子……不，或许更像是链锁，它在温宁的手里仿佛被赋予了生命，快速的旋转与甩尾打飞了所有子弹，接着它灵蛇似地一头扎进机械体中，穿过机械们的环状手臂，把堵在最前方的三个机械体穿成了一串。  
温宁就地一跳，踩着治安官们的枪口腾身而起，重量压偏枪口的同时也借力跃到了半空，他踩在浅绿色灯牌上巧妙地一拉，链锁闪烁起慢电流特有的蓝光，被串起来的机械体们随即失去了行动力，倾斜着横倒在了路边，而温宁在半空翻了个面，下落时先踢翻了另一边的两台举起了微电子警棍的治安官，落地的同时，双脚又准确地踩碎了另外两台头部的视物屏。  
温宁背着光，挡在了最前面，休闲帽衫已经被拉下，下半张脸也罩上了金属制的面具。在他那根至少长达1.5米的链锁武器面前，全副武装的治安官们速度慢的简直像蜗牛，链锁不断与警棍、枪刀相撞，迸发出耀眼的火花与电阻流。  
机械体们从各个方向方向涌来，打斗中的温宁背后却像长了眼睛，他看也不看，往后随后一甩链锁，同时按下手里的一个按键，链稍吐出的环形的光子束便准确地套牢了背后袭来的警棍。  
他很快清理出了一个方向，道：“走！前面十字路口左转，随后汇合！”  
魏无羡应了一声，危急关头，顾不上问温宁逆天的武力值从何而来，他拉起蓝湛就往温宁指示的方向跑，但是在附近游走的机械治安官们很快蜂拥而至，清出来的空隙立刻又被围了起来。  
魏无羡和蓝湛一人手里仅有一把临时拼装的小型光子枪，没有自动瞄准系统，而两个人的射击技术……嗯，一个是勉强能打固定靶的水平，另一个甚至连视距都有些抓不准，好在两人配合极为默契，如果一个人升起了斥力盾，另一个人就趁机冲着最近的机械体猛开几枪，尽管如此，两个人仍旧被迫边战边退，最后重新退回了温宁的身边。  
好在温宁已经把围着出口的机械体们清理了大半，他见两人回返，干脆纵身一跳，又一次挡在了他们的面前，道：“闭眼！三、二、一！”  
在倒数结束的瞬间，链锁的一节被拆下丢进了机械队伍中，炫目的强光将这一小片街区晃得犹如白昼，浅蓝色的慢电流像无数盘曲的小蛇，顺着路面咬向机械治安官们的足趾，被电流咬住的足趾在踝状连接处发出了“呲噼”“呲噼”的响声，接着因为短路而冒起了青烟。  
趁着机械体们瘫痪无法移动，温宁一下一个，甩飞了最挡路的几台。他在前面带路，魏无羡紧随，并顺手夺过一面防暴盾牌，盾牌格出一小片安全的空间，蓝湛闪身躲进了那片空间，调出了迷你终端的光屏，接通了几处埋过种子的电子眼。  
蓝湛道：“进3017号小巷，15秒内安全！”  
温宁转了个身，趁着打斗的间歇问道：“有浮空车吗？！或者任何交通工具！叫来接应！”  
魏无羡道：“有！”  
在他回答的同时，蓝湛也发送完了传给Pomme I的命令。

 

二十五  
3017号小巷本身就很窄，两侧还堆放着大大小小的储存箱，纸质的、木制的，两侧背向而立的店铺里，摞不下的东西似乎全都拥挤地堆在了路两边。  
温宁跑在最前方，紧跟着的是蓝湛，魏无羡断后，三个人游鱼似的在巷子里穿行，最窄的地方甚至需要侧身收腹才过得去，但狭窄对他们而言十分有利。机械治安官们过宽的身体阻碍了追击行动，有几台新型号的轻型机体浮在半空追了一小段，但躲无可躲，很快被魏无羡在小型光子枪下一一坠落，爆炸的浓烟和火焰反倒彻底堵死了追兵的路线。  
机械体们很快反应过来，放弃了追击巷战，这一切都在蓝湛的迷你终端上清晰地显示了出来。几台治安官留在巷口蹲守，剩余至少三分之二的机械体集体退后，从另一侧绕开3017号小巷，向着小巷的出口聚拢，打算在出口进行合围和堵截。  
蓝湛道：“快走，大约能拉出5秒左右的速度差。”  
温宁已经冲出了巷口，他向旁边一让，反手捞了一把蓝湛，示意他继续前进。魏无羡见状，连忙也加快速度，紧随蓝湛其后出了小巷，可他才跑了不出三步，在链锁与机械体碰撞发出刺耳撞击声的同时，一阵极为剧烈的咳嗽声也一起响了起来。  
魏无羡回头一看，穿着深色休闲帽衫的少年刚巧用链锁甩飞了最前面的机械治安官，但是他的胸口剧烈起伏，肩膀左摇右晃，连握着链锁的手都能看出显而易见的颤抖。尽管兜帽和口罩遮住了少年的脸，但他后背心迅速被汗液濡湿，摇摇欲坠的身形怎么看都不像是状况良好。  
魏无羡忍不住叫道：“温宁！”  
温宁的声音发紧，从咬紧的牙关深处挤出了几寸声音，回道：“走！别管我！”  
他再次扯下链锁的一小截，甩向包围过来的机械治安官。趁着蓝色慢电流发威的空档，他从怀里摸出一个小型喷雾管接在金属面罩上。几秒钟之内，江澄配置的应急药粉已经进入了他的呼吸系统，他心跳骤然加剧，太阳穴也一抽一抽地开始发涨，但窒息带来的震颤和眩晕感却立刻有所好转，耳边的滴答声告诉他这管特效药粉还能使用三次，但他清楚地知道，一旦持续这种高强度的打斗，要不了多久就必须再次给药。  
坚持住，温宁心里想，必须减少蛮力上的拼斗，速战速决。他下定决心，猛然踹翻两台被慢电流瘫痪的机械体，借着反作用力向前疾蹿了十几步，又一次跟紧了前面的两人。  
冲刺，随即转弯，蓝湛的导向明晰又精准，把缀在身后的尾巴甩离了视野范围。温宁击落了最后几个低空监视的侦查眼，一转头，被迎面而来的大家伙吓了一跳，差点失手再一次甩出慢电流大招。  
那玩意实在是……一言难尽。  
艳粉色与土绿混搭成了诡异的效果，那玩意的顶上用好几种颜色的羽毛和珠子拼成了一对半立体翅膀，一侧有门，门把手上也同样贴满了闪瞎眼的水钻，另一面则整面涂了歪歪扭扭的“LOVE POMMEL FOREVER” 字样，看形状，依稀辨别得出来是一台……浮空车。  
蓝湛淡定道：“住手，自己人。”  
温宁：“……”  
魏无羡：“……”  
接着，那个有一阵时间没见面的圆脑袋机器人从车窗里伸出了头，它快速地挥舞着和立体翅膀异曲同工的一顶羽毛小帽子，喜气洋洋地喊道：“走走走，快上车，皇家LPF号游艇起航啦！”

 

二十六  
蓝湛默不作声地率先上了车，魏无羡却反手照着小苹果的脑袋就是一枪托，可惜他没能达到泄愤的目的，反倒把自己手腕震得疼。  
他一边龇牙咧嘴地骂“什么皇家LPF号，从哪冒出来的鬼名字？！”，一边转过身，无视了Pommel I哼哼唧唧的解释，准备搭把手拉温宁也上来，没想到却只抓住了对方一直随身携带的背包。  
温宁把背包塞进他怀里，从外面关上了车门，道：“通用身份卡和通行证，绕过YM城往东，三城联盟的，走！”他快速说完，把帽衫脱下来，和链锁一起丢进了路旁的回收站，低着头向最近的公共盥洗室跑去。  
被Pommel I改装过的潜行车不再需要低空绕行加速这个步骤，而是直接加速冲上了云霄，打开隐匿系统后，辣眼睛的亮闪闪外观总算恢复成一片黯淡。魏无羡在窗边目送温宁换了一身打扮从盥洗室出来，安然无恙地从一群追赶而至的机械治安官旁边走过，这才长出了一口气，坐回到了蓝湛的身边。  
魏无羡有点儿失落，一个月的相处不算长，却也足够形成实验室有个人在旁边默默帮忙的习惯。他惋惜道：“……原来他没打算跟我们一起走。”  
蓝湛反问道：“……跟着我们做什么，流亡吗？”  
他的声音干涩，带着浓浓的倦意，魏无羡转脸一看，被那苍白的脸色吓了一跳。  
少年的坐姿仍旧十分笔挺，可从鬓角滑落的冷汗已濡湿了衣领，他垂着眼，裹着纱布的半边脸晦暗不清，  
最外的那层已经被伤口渗出来的组织液晕染，最中心甚至透着几丝红。他快速均匀地小口喘息，下唇抿得很紧，却明显能看出有忍耐不住被自己咬破的齿痕。  
魏无羡慌张到连声音都变了调，他冲着Pommel I大喊道：“快拿新的绷带和治疗仪过来！！”  
Pommel I在控制台屏幕上发了一个大大的“撇嘴”表情，叮叮咣咣地翻东西，一边嘟囔道：“不仅不表扬我为这个新家起了个了不起的名字，还冲我大喊大叫，甚至连小主人都没能照顾好，作为一个主人，你可真是完全不合格，喔，可怜的我，费尽心思打扮了这间洞房……”  
魏无羡抢过药箱，努力忽视这个语言系统永远有bug的机器人。他清洗了双手，接着把蓝湛的头抱在怀里，小心翼翼地往下一圈圈拆绷带，经历了刚才惊心动魄的虎口逃生，他拎了一路光学枪的双手难免也有些颤抖，这令他十分不满，却只能咬紧牙关努力平稳。  
魏无羡道：“那个……温宁给了咱们通行证，你觉得他怎么搞到的？”  
蓝湛倚在魏无羡的胸口，道：“你不用努力搭话分散我的注意力，这点疼不算什么。”  
魏无羡动作一滞，但很快又继续拆换起了绷带，当止痛灯的暖光覆盖上了空荡荡的眼眶，他才答道：“你疼，我更心疼。”  
蓝湛沉默了一会，握住了那个人举着简易治疗仪的手，低声道：“……阿羡。”  
他明显感到抱着自己的那个人身体一僵，又下意识地反问道：“……啊？”  
蓝湛道：“……阿羡。”  
魏无羡道：“……没大没小。”  
蓝湛道：“……阿羡。”  
魏无羡道：“……这么叫我的名字，能止疼？”  
蓝湛道：“嗯。”他顿了顿，又叫了一遍，“阿羡。”  
魏无羡用空着的手梳了梳少年的银发，一个月没有修剪，发尾已经长得有些长了，却仍旧乖乖地散落在耳边。他状似无奈，却不掩饰语调中的担忧与欣然，道：“好吧……暂时允许你这么叫。”

 

二十七  
尽管摆脱了低空包围的治安官们，潜行车仍然选择了最为隐蔽的高空飞行，它一头扎进云层里，时不时会因为遭遇乱气流而小幅度地颠簸，但这点状况自动驾驶系统已经足以应付，在下一次降落补给前，而魏无羡与蓝湛两个人总算能安心休息了。  
照着伤口的止痛灯见了效，蓝湛枕着魏无羡的腿，渐渐陷入了沉睡。  
魏无羡一边注意着控制台上的电子监视屏，一边轻缓地梳理着少年的短发。  
气氛静谧又和缓，仿佛什么都没有变，时间好像回到了M城那个狭窄的小房间，两个人共渡了无数个休息日的午后，各自安静地做着手边的事，玩乐或是学习，阅读或者模拟实验，偶尔交换一两句琐碎的语言，当其中一个人被午后的阳光晒得慵懒困倦，就搂着另一个人，双双滚进沙发前铺着的那片软毛地毯，沉沉睡去，直到夜晚。  
他几乎也要跟着蓝湛一起睡着了，可下一瞬却被Pommel I不解风情的声音惊醒。  
Pommel I兴奋地叫道：“喂喂魏！那个背包里，好像有什么东西一闪一闪的耶，是炸弹吗！是吗？！我装好排弹程序之后还没有运行过！”  
魏无羡扶额，刚才一阵忙乱，把温宁特意丢过来的背包彻底忘在了脑后。  
他压低声音，语带威胁道：“不是炸弹，你给我站在原地好好充电别乱动！”接着他一把抓过那个深色的双肩包，打开一看，里面有几个贴着不同标签的压缩盒子，还有一台最新型的迷你终端。  
魏无羡打开光屏，迎面而来的是几组熟悉至极的密码提示，那是他年幼时候最爱玩的游戏之一，于是他不费吹灰之力破解了密码，光屏上果然出现的了江澄的全息半身像。  
江澄的表情很臭，语速也很快，说道：“A盒里是医疗品，标签上有说明，培养皿和生长液只有那个姓蓝的小子能用，买不到仅此一套，丢了搞坏了别想让老子再给你做！B盒是温宁那小子不知从哪儿托人弄来的枪械和通行证……量他也不敢做什么手脚，你用的时候小心点！C盒是老爸给你们准备的应急品，他新作的小玩意全塞在里头，还有一封信，你……”  
他顿了顿，又清了清嗓子。魏无羡清晰地看到江澄的双眼里有那么一瞬间的湿润，但是他很快把脸转开了，骂道：“滚滚滚，快滚吧，和你的小姘头滚得越远越好，别在这里碍我的眼！”接着，他的半身像就消失了，迷你终端黑屏，重启，格式化，洗掉了刚才那条留言。  
魏无羡眨眨眼，半晌不吱声，直到他与那个清浅的眸子视线相接，才干涩地挤出了一句：“嘿嘿嘿……我发小其实……还挺好的。”  
蓝湛点点头，“嗯”了一声，慢悠悠地从魏无羡腿上站起来。  
魏无羡目送着少年走向逼仄的流理台，拿出食材开始筹备今天的第一餐，他说道：“我们先找个好点的地方，替你把眼睛治好，可惜聂怀桑那里什么都有，如果能再多一天的时间……”  
少年手起刀落，胡萝卜应声断为均等的两截。  
蓝湛道：“……不必，直接去目的地吧。”  
魏无羡道：“……你还是不愿意。”  
蓝湛道：“……嗯。”  
魏无羡问：“告诉我理由，这已经是你第三次拒绝我了。”

 

二十八  
魏无羡问：“告诉我理由，这已经是你第三次拒绝我了。”  
他暂时抛开了监视屏，走到了蓝湛的对面站定，曲起食指敲了敲流理台的桌面。  
蓝湛暂停了切片的动作，放下手中的刀，却有些迟疑地解释道：“……我还没想好该怎么解释。”  
魏无羡道：“那就把你想到的一切都告诉我。”  
蓝湛斟酌了一小会，接着先提出了一个问题，他问道：“如果聂将军的大脑成功转移，等他醒过来，他该算什么？”  
他见魏无羡有些不解，于是补充道：“他该算是一个安装了机械身体的人类，还是一个放入人类大脑的机械？”  
魏无羡下意识道：“他……他当然是人。”  
蓝湛道：“你给他制造的那副身体，只要他有意愿，随时可以像Wendy和Yang那样接入网络，也可以像区域子机那样更换厉害的运算程序和芯片，安装升级软体，在功能上，他已经和任何一台机械体没有区别了。”  
魏无羡道：“可他的大脑是人类，他还有血缘上的亲属聂怀桑，也会用人类的方式思考。”  
蓝湛道：“但他已经失去了作为生物体的机能，要靠能源运动，不会饥饿，不会口渴。而反过来，机械体也会思考，就像你的Pommel I那样。所谓的‘人类的方式’思考，从广义上来说，只能算是立场不同，想法差异，就像现在的你和我，站在不同的立场进行着这场辩论一样。”  
被点了名，Pommel I兴奋地叫了一声，道：“他说的有道理！魏，你本来就不该歧视我们机械，我也该有独立自主权！”  
它努力主张自己的权利，却没获得该有的重视。魏无羡做了个手势，示意它安静，否则强制关机，它气呼呼地发出一长串汽笛声，切回了原本的假眠状态。  
蓝湛又道：“聂将军是一个极端的例子，从构成上来说，他大部分是机械人，少部分是人类，但这也是我不愿意安装义眼最重要的原因之一。”  
魏无羡道：“早在两百多年前，人类已经在用机械延续生命了，你学过古代史，古人们用一种叫做‘心脏起搏器’的机器来助动，令失去活力的心脏保持十年甚至二十年的跳动，而你却仅仅需要安装一个义眼！”  
蓝湛道：“那如果以后我手臂断了呢，腿断了呢，或者像聂将军一样，只有大脑还活着呢？”  
魏无羡气得脸色发青，怒道：“谁也不许诅咒我的蓝湛，包括你自己，也不行！”  
蓝湛叹息，握住了魏无羡的手，道：“义眼我会当成最珍贵的礼物带在身边，可我只想当个纯粹的，和机械体不沾边的人类，包括宁可残疾也要当你的累赘，都源于我的自私与任性。”  
魏无羡道：“阿湛。”  
蓝湛道：“嗯。”  
魏无羡道：“你从来都不是任何人的负担，我会把你好好的地带进无人区，万一不行，那么我们就死在一起，绝不分离。”  
蓝湛点点头，坚定地答道：“嗯。”

二十九  
摆脱了地面治安官的纠缠，随后的逃亡旅途平静而单调。潜行车一直保持着在对流层的高度，沿着手动制订的路线向东行驶。当能量仓储见底，就近找一座小镇降落，分头行动，快速补给，在被当地的系统察觉到端倪之前，大摇大摆地顺着公路离开，到了远离人群和电子眼的地方爬升，冲回对流层。  
温宁给的通行证很管用，可惜为了安全，每个小镇他们都不会停留超过三小时，尽管如此，魏无羡还是尽了自己最大的努力，把所知的一切常识填鸭式地往蓝湛脑子里塞，尤其是在M城无法付诸实施的……与人交流的方式。  
这样的日子足足持续了一个月，一行两人一机一台车，终于距离他们的目的地——无人区——不足两百公里了。  
对流层的飞行并不算平稳，时常遭遇的乱流需要靠手动开启平衡系统维持，这一个月里，两个人的睡眠质量都不太高，正处于精力旺盛期的蓝湛相对好些，对于魏无羡而言，就稍微有点凄惨了。当他第三次把能量块塞进鼻孔之后，终于忍无可忍，“啪”地一声丢下了叉子。  
魏无羡道：“蓝湛，我们得找个地方休息调整，这样直接闯禁区恐怕不行。”  
并排坐在副驾驶席的蓝湛调出全息地图，旋转了几个角度，指了指一片无名的海滩，道：“这里很安静，不会偏离我们的路线太多，因为风景太过普通之外，没有别的缺点。”  
魏无羡探头对着地图研究了几秒，疲倦地打了个哈欠，上眼皮和下眼皮开始进行亲密地会晤。蓝湛贡献出了膝枕，并接替了抚养人监视航线的任务。  
等魏无羡醒过来的时候，人已经躺在了地图上那片无人海滩上，他身下铺着合成材料的防水毛毯，轻便软和，隔潮保温。  
海浪一波一波地扑上地面，有节奏地演奏着砂之歌，留下了点点斑驳的贝壳海藻，又带走了数十颗小石头。天然的阳光晒得碎石滩亮闪闪的，风带来了远方的海腥味，又把几团晒干的水草卷上了天。  
魏无羡深深吸了一口久违的自然空气，坐起来左瞅右看。  
大约五十步距离的岩缝边，养子正和那个圆脑袋的机器人一起，把收集来的贝类堆在潜行车的前车盖上晾晒。他不知道对机器人说了什么，小苹果兴高采烈，一把托起他举高转了个圈。尽管绷着脸，可魏无羡却笃定地感觉到，蓝湛的心情很好。  
魏无羡托着下巴看了好一会，海浪和微风似乎带着让人昏昏欲睡的魔力，困倦随着潮水席卷而来，又一次打败了他，他摸过一边的遮光镜戴上，裹着毯子再次睡着了。  
魏无羡第二次苏醒，是由于蓝湛的呼唤声。  
遥远的海岸线仅剩几抹淡淡的火烧云，潜行车边上架起了旅行帐篷——那是他们在Q镇购买的补给之一，帐篷前的篝火上焖着一锅食物。这情景仿佛一家人外出露营，以至于睡昏了头的魏无羡鬼使神差地勾过蓝湛的脖颈，寻到那浅薄却柔软的唇，交换了一个绵密长久的亲吻。  
蓝湛一僵，却很快回缠住了抚养人侵来的舌头，他吮着舌尖不放，仿佛舔舐着美味的糖果，又引着对方在自己的口腔里点点戳戳，齿龈和舌根总是那么地敏感，一经触碰就会泌出丰润的口涎，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着纠缠的唇瓣滑落，又被温热的指尖抹去。

 

外三篇  
唇舌触碰，吮来的是对方津液的甘甜，被魏无羡长久压抑在心底的忧虑再次开始了沸腾和喧嚣。  
他骤然翻身，把蓝湛压进了毯子上，手指灵巧地顺着腰线隔着布料抚上了下身，他在对方的鬓边脸颊舔吮，连声音里都透出了几分毛毛躁躁。  
他问：“小苹果呢？”  
蓝湛对来自于抚养人的触碰毫不躲闪，反而向后仰，把细瓷般的脖颈送过去，他一边慢条斯理地解着魏无羡的上衣，一边道：“它在山顶戒备，早上之前都不会回来。”  
魏无羡安了心，剥衣服的动作更加急切而热烈，夜风拂过，很快被盘剥到赤呈的两人，都因为凉意身上浮起了细密的小点，但寒冷只是一开始的错觉，很快气氛在被密合的互动下变得火热。  
少年的指腹划过魏无羡的胸腹，在两粒硬立而起的乳首附近流连，他用指腹搓揉一番，竖起指尖，用新长出来的指甲在胸口上掠过。一条长长的划线从胸肌开始，穿过过乳顶，直至上腹。  
魏无羡这边才刚刚抚上少年性器，随着这一划就是一颤，他吞了吞口水，呼吸有些凌乱，却又希望更多来自于对方的触碰，他干脆跪坐在了少年的身上，手掌去抓握那根性器，那物已经热度惊人，贲张的血管在手心里一跳一跳地涌动。他爱不释手，从根部捋至顶端，指腹在蕈头的小口附近揣摩一番，接着开始缓缓从下至上的套弄。  
蓝湛从下往上仰视着魏无羡，抚养人俊朗的五官被月光披上了一层银光，那人的眼神滚烫，盯着自己的勃发不放，一边轻柔地捋动，微张的口中探出一点舌尖，俏皮又贪欲地在唇角舔磨。蓝湛看得口干舌燥，揉弄对方胸口的动作也变得直白略显粗暴，他用手掌将抚养人的胸肌整块抓握，力气大到在上头留下了指痕，凌乱的红印更加增添了那具身体的魅力，他看得舍不得眨眼，生怕一移开目光，美梦就会清醒，他用指腹沿着红印一寸寸拂过，最后停在了上次“互相帮助”时被反复要求触碰的两点。那里是如此地敏感，光用手指揉一揉，就能让抚养人无法自已地挺腰。蓝湛用两指夹起一粒轻轻往下扯，把乳首扯变了形才放松，那小小的肉粒又胀大了一圈，胸口的起伏也越发的明显，他接着曲指一弹，正中乳首正中那小小的凹陷。  
魏无羡发出一声短促地呻吟，用以支撑身体的手臂一抖，差点保持不住平衡，他暂停了捋弄茎身的动作，急喘了几口，才勉强镇定，道：“……蓝湛，你！”  
蓝湛用拇指搓揉被弹中的乳尖，动作轻柔的仿佛蝴蝶振翅，问：“疼吗？”  
魏无羡舔舔嘴唇，喉咙里渴得仿佛冒火，道：“再来几下我可就要射啦，你先停一会，等我给你尝了新花样，再这么玩我，好不好？”  
他用的不再是以往谆谆诱导的姿态，而是以商量的语气征询同意，他已经完成了“养育者”→“情人”的心理转变，并且把蓝湛当成平等的成年人对待。  
这是个小小的变化，却立即被蓝湛发现了。  
蓝湛点点头，对魏无羡的一切要求都乐于纵容，可他绝对没想到，他的抚养人俯下身，长长了的发梢落在了自己的腿间。  
蓝湛觉察到他想干什么的时候吓了一跳，神色微乱，低声道：“不要。”  
魏无羡道：“要。”  
他说的时候已经挨近了那根器物，呼气喷在蕈头的下一秒，茎身已经抵进了他的口中。他只知道不能让牙齿碰到，小心翼翼地往里头吞咽，但是很快就被噎得有些不适，小小地咳咳一声。  
蓝湛连忙去推，想要阻止，道：“不要了。”  
魏无羡却不依不饶，把他的手推开，埋头开始了缓缓地吞吐。  
蓝湛道：“你……”  
他想说“别勉强自己”，可只来得及说出一个字，后面的已经说不出来了。  
被堵在情侣宾馆里的那两天，魏无羡除了睡觉，没少翻腾房间里的视讯资料，特别是男性和男性的动作片。他以前从没考虑过这方面的事情，而事实也证明他对画面里的肌肉块们毫无兴致，可一旦把对手替换成蓝湛，就足以令他兴趣盎然。他智商高，看过的招式都悉数记在心里，这会用起来很快得心应手。他用舌尖在蕈头上揣摩，把性器尽量往深处吞，用喉咙里最绵软濡湿的内腔去包裹茎身。  
那认真细致地侍弄很快激起了蓝湛压抑于心的暴动，可他拼命控制着自己，不让理智被这甜蜜的折磨淹没。但魏无羡显然技高一筹，他的手掬起囊球往上拨，把蕈头吞进最深的同时吞咽津液，那紧致有节奏的吮咂让蓝湛的呼吸越发急促，握着他肩上的手也越收越紧，他加快了吞咽的速度，很快双颊开始酸涩难忍，可在邻近勃发之前，蓝湛将他骤然一推，终于将那物退了出来。  
魏无羡舔舔唇边迸溅上的前液，浅薄的腥味勾挠得他心头发痒，他起身凑上去亲吻，把这新奇的滋味哺了过去。  
蓝湛将涎液尽数吞咽，一手趁势搂住了魏无羡的窄腰，待二人恋恋不舍的唇分，他的手也开始在抚养人的臀肉上掐掐揉揉。  
魏无羡抬起腰，用某个柔软的地方蹭了蹭翘在他肚子上的性器，问道：“想不想肏我？”  
蓝湛怔怔地看着他，向来乖顺端整的样貌，此刻眼角眉梢都泛着一层桃色，仿佛禁欲的白纸上被强行涂上一抹艳丽，魏无羡看着他这副模样，心中喜欢的不行，忍不住在他脸上到处乱亲了一番，道：“蓝湛，我喜欢死你了。”  
蓝湛缓缓抬头，左眼里浮起一层血色，忽然反客为主，翻身扑上，把抚养人压在了身下。  
蓝湛道：“……我可能没办法保持冷静。”  
魏无羡道：“那就别保持啦，我也很着急呀。”  
蓝湛咬牙切齿，狠狠拧了一把他的窄腰，道：“会弄伤你！”  
魏无羡伸手一抓，不知从什么地方摸出来一盒软膏，塞给蓝湛，道：“早就准备好啦，需要我自己来吗？”  
蓝湛恶狠狠地挤出软膏，沾了满手，接着就往魏无羡身下某个地方送。即便魏无羡早有心理准备，可在被异物入侵的瞬间仍然忍不住微微蹙眉，那里向来只出不进，就算仅仅塞了根手指也依然觉得涨痛难忍，他道：“蓝湛，你……你慢点儿。”  
他随口这么说，并不指望对方能听从，又下意识想并拢双腿，那里头异物感却更为强烈鲜明，想必是第二根手指也送了进来。  
魏无羡涨得慌，瞅着蓝湛的脸开始胡思乱想，等他忽然意识到蓝湛那物比区区两根手指粗得多，便脸色一白，反悔道：“蓝湛，蓝湛，你那个……好像有点粗……你、你先等等……唔……”  
他说了一半，就被蓝湛俯身堵上了嘴，舌尖安抚似的在他齿畔舌根来回摩挲，趁着他亲吻时分神，捣入体内的手指又增加了两根，那润滑的软膏功效良好，被体温化开，湿湿黏黏的一片，随着手指的撤出，更粗大的东西就立刻杵了进来。  
魏无羡双眼大睁，浑身僵硬的仿佛石雕，他和蓝湛紧紧相贴，二人却都是心跳如雷，喘息阵阵。  
魏无羡咬牙道：“有、有点涨……怎么办啊？”  
蓝湛被咬得也不好受，可更难受得是杵在里头不能动，他憋得要命，却拼命压抑着冲撞的冲动，被抚养人一问，勉强答道：“……放松。”  
魏无羡下意识喃喃重复道：“……放松，好……放松……”  
他深深呼气，勉强不让甬壁绷得那么紧，可他好不容易放松了些，立即被蓝湛向里推进，不堪重负的皱襞瞬时一缩，又一次绞紧了密合的茎身。  
这一绞紧，终于压断了理智那根弦，蓝湛呼吸一滞，随即一记狠顶，那物一下子贯进了最深，而那推搡的力气颇大，甚至把魏无羡整个人都往前推了半寸。  
魏无羡“唔”了一声，又连忙将那痛呼忍了回去，他紧闭双眼，咬紧牙关，调整着呼吸，努力应和着蓝湛的节奏。他试着找一个不那么痛的角度承受，却在摆动腰身的时候骤然被蕈头撞上一处关窍，一阵突如其来的酥麻升起，闪电一般蹿便了全身。  
魏无羡一得了趣味，立即抬手，插进蓝湛柔软的银发里，他双腿一盘，把人拉扯得更亲近，贴着少年的耳朵戏道：“……舒服吗？我里面。”  
蓝湛不回答，可是捣着他里头的力气更快更猛，细密的汗珠在少年的鬓边额角浮起，随即被魏无羡随手抹去。  
魏无羡又道：“你稍微往上点，对对，唔……就是那儿……喂喂，也别只冲着那一点去呀，你看，你插我的时候就算不是九浅一深，也要偶尔缓一缓对吧，别的地方虽然没那里舒爽，但是捣一捣很能解痒啊……”  
他说得起劲，蓝湛的宝器也越发冲势惊人，那蕈头一遍遍磨着皱襞，里头的重重峦峦都舂了个彻底，润滑的汁水被这快速的冲撞挤得噗滋噗滋作响，更兼具囊袋拍打皮肉的脆声，混杂的靡靡之音盖过了海边的潮涌声，却也把篝火照亮的这一方海滩烘衬得旖旎销魂。  
魏无羡越来越热，越来越渴，终于焦躁不安地去吮吻少年的唇瓣，他张开全身，连绞着性器的肉穴也学会了挽留，吸吮着揣摩着，一点也不肯让那物离开半分。  
他迎着少年的冲势挺腰，又道：“上次我还看了一个小片，里头那个人一边喊着‘爸爸’一边挨肏，你要不要也试试看？或者绑起来也行，旅行盒里应该有应急用的绳子，可惜不是红色的，不然和你的肤色一定很衬……唔，不对，片子里都是下面的一方被绑着，呐，红色还是黑色的，你选一个？唔……哎呦，你慢点，喂，蓝湛，太快了啊……啊……好深……”  
他越说越离谱，完全没体谅蓝湛这个时候根本经不起撩拨，很快那捣着肉穴的凶器越来越硬，更是开始毫无章法，又凶又狠地横冲直撞，魏无羡感到整个人被串在了一根柱子上，五脏六腑都要被顶的移了位，他后知后觉地开始讨饶，没想到带着哭腔的乞求迎来的是更加凌厉的攻击。蓝湛一言不发，把他压在毯子上操弄了将近一个小时，直到篝火上的食物飘起了诱人的馨香，才总算把一腔热意埋进了魏无羡的体内。  
一直保持着同样的姿势，魏无羡的腰臀都被撞得又酸又麻，他亲了亲蓝湛，由衷地赞叹道：“不亏是我养大的儿子，龙精虎猛，威武极了，我一败涂地呀，下次可要记得手下留情喔。”  
蓝湛额头青筋突起，还埋在魏无羡体内的那物又有些蠢蠢欲动，他艰难地道：“……阿羡，你、你暂时别说话……”  
魏无羡被体内的反应吓出了一身冷汗，连滚带爬地从蓝湛身下钻出来，保持了安全距离才长出一口气，他双股战战，腰臀酸软，几乎站也站不稳，一边匆匆忙忙把衣衫往身上套，一边道：“那、那个，我有点饿，咱们，咱们先吃晚饭，改日再战呀！”

 

三十  
隆隆的喧嚣声，剧烈的颠簸与震动，光子炮击中地面的爆炸声，少年被安全系带牢牢固定在折叠床里，被绷带遮住一半的面容却安详而宁静。即便在这么强烈的震荡之中，也丝毫没有醒来的迹象。  
Pommel I端坐在驾驶舱，它神情凝重，看起来是和之前截然不同的可靠，潜行车不断扭转着刁钻的弧线，强行摆脱了数十台脉冲枪的锁定，它突破了数道设置的关卡，终于一头撞进了那面隔离无人区的光墙。  
光墙只不过是一面仅有不足0.5mm厚的透明光波墙，在潜行车强行闯关的时候，光波开始了极为显著的波荡，它进行了万次为单位的数据扫描与分析，却最终偃旗息鼓，归于平静，没有发动任何攻击行动。  
机械人特别行动队永远那么地整齐划一，在光墙外，它们的队列望不见首位，却同时停下了追赶的脚步，停止了攻击，领队机械官在头部的通讯信号不断闪烁，想必是在向总部发射着捕捉失败的讯号。  
潜行车距离数百台机械人组成的追击部队仅有数步之遥，它闯进光墙的时候已经伤痕累累，中枢能源见了底，加装的装甲和武器系统更是残破不堪。完成了任务的Pommel I仅仅留下了最低限的换气系统，缓缓靠近了少年睡着的那台折叠床。  
一直以来，它都是一台无忧无虑的机械人，即便被反复训斥，也从来没有过丝毫沮丧的情绪，当然……作为一台机械，情绪不过是一组组编辑好的代码，可是在着没有灯光的潜行车里，它用呼吸机唤醒少年的时候，背影竟然是如此的寂寥……与悲伤。

Pommel I：  
“三天前在Q镇，魏用腕形通讯器拍下了可疑的侦查机械兵，用不着分析，我一眼就认出了它们带着Yang的标记。  
我当然不同意魏丢下咱们，自己跑去引开什么主力部队，我们三个可是一个完整的家，就算你们俩背着我亲来亲去，我也可以勉强容忍的！可是在海滩那个晚上，大半夜他不睡觉跑上了山，篡改了我的代码！他不仅把强制切换成应急模式，还编辑了好几条我必须完成的指令，包括给你打沉睡针剂，把你捆在折叠床上，还规划了最近的逃生路线！”

蓝湛醒来后，小苹果就开始了一遍遍的解释，它每一个字明明都十分清楚明了，但连在一起，蓝湛却完全没听懂，或者说，他不想听懂。  
因此，小苹果迟迟无法执行来自于魏无羡最后的命令——“等蓝湛平静下来，有了求生意识之后，再带领他抵达安全的人类聚居点。”  
毫无意义的游说循环，直到联盟军的侦察队来临才得以宣告终结。  
有人从外面打开了潜行车门，解开了被安全系带的束缚的蓝湛。  
当灯光亮起，领队的那个人不可置信地死死盯着少年，取下了隔离式的防爆头盔，露出了一张……青年版的，和蓝湛几乎一模一样脸。

……

魏无羡：  
“嗨~宝贝儿子。  
看到这段影像的时候，我大概已经永远地离开你啦。  
喔，别难过，我把复古风笛和小苹果留下来陪你，顺便穿走了你的外套来陪我。  
你睡着后的这一段路，我已经拜托小苹果保护你了，虽然平时它不怎么靠谱，但是在应急模式下，它很稳重，还有超水准的应变能力，有点费能量，却绝对可靠，你老爸制作的东西，品质很有保证的。  
别因为我没能陪你走到最后而生气，毕竟我们迟早都要告别，在Lord系统里拥有身份的人，穿越隔离墙的瞬间就会被强制抹消——在我的小蓝湛面前被抹消，有点逊，所以我还是负责引开坏人，留一个光辉的形象给你好啦。  
……等你长大，就忘了我吧……别那么快，至少在记忆里保留一年半载，然后就……娶一个漂亮媳妇，生一窝崽子，最好都像你，毕竟你特别好看，又特别好。  
另外，没能给你一个正式的身份曾经是我最后悔自责的事，现在却让我庆幸极了。  
无人区里的生活是什么样子的，我猜不到，只能靠你一个人摸索啦。  
小苹果的权限已经全部对你开放，里面存着我这几年陆陆续续编写过的大部分代码，先记一记，碰到最艰难的状况，就把小苹果卖掉换钱，别饿着自己。  
还有就是，嗯……我爱你，蓝湛，Farewell。”

在无数个漫长的夜晚，蓝忘机少将总是坐在窗边，一遍遍地播放着这段视讯映像，然后小心翼翼地把光学板收进床边的保险柜里，那里面仅仅放了三样东西，光学板，古典风笛，还有一个普通至极，丝毫不起眼的小盒子。


End file.
